Finding Nonsense Love
by Keiko Alvita
Summary: Entah apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya, kali ini aku harus berhadapan dengan dua pria menyebalkan sekaligus. (Claire)
1. Permulaan yang (Kurang) Baik

AKU bingung. Takut. Tersesat. Entah di mana aku sekarang. Yang jelas, aku merasa asing mengenai tempat ini. Apa lagi tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarku. Semua gelap. Sunyi. Sepi.

"Hei, siapa di sana?" suara lantang itu membelah kesunyian tempat ini. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tak menemukan pemilik suara itu. Mendadak aku merinding. Apa aku berhalusinasi? Atau...

"Hantu!" teriakku ketakutan sambil berlari tak tentu arah. Pikiranku kalut. Yang terpenting adalah keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, tak peduli dengan penampilanku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menerangiku. Cahaya senter. Mataku menyipit karena silaunya.

"Ternyata kau. Jangan panik. Ini aku," suara itu menenangkan dan bersahabat, seolah-olah kami telah kenal sangat lama. Yang benar saja. Aku tahu, aku tak kenal siapapun di tempat ini. Boro-boro kenal, datang saja baru kali ini.

Tunggu. Aku kenal suara itu. Bukankah...

"Mayor Thomas," jeritku lega. Akhirnya orang yang kucari-cari ada di hadapanku sekarang. Dalam hati aku mengucap syukur berkali-kali.

Meski hanya diterangi cahaya senter, aku dapat melihat orang yang baru saja kusebut namanya tersenyum. "Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kau tahu, kau tersesat di rumahmu sendiri."

Aku melongo. Tersesat di rumahku sendiri? Kukira tadi aku berada di tempat asing. Syukurlah aku berada di rumah nyamanku. Namun bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan rumahku sendiri sejak satu hari yang lalu? Bukankah sekarang aku berada di tempat yang _benar-benar asing?_

Seakan Mayor Thomas membaca pikiranku, ia menuntunku ke depan sebuah rumah tua. Ia menoleh dan berkata pelan, "Ini rumahmu. Selamat datang kembali."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Kurasa ada yang salah dalam ucapannya barusan. "Selamat datang _kembali?" _Aku menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita. Kau pernah datang ke sini saat kau masih kecil. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan soal rumah ini, ini rumahmu. Kakekmu yang mewariskannya padamu."

"Mengapa Kakek memilih aku menjadi ahli warisnya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau seorang pekerja keras?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" tanyaku pura-pura bosan.

Mayor Thomas tersenyum lebar. "Rumah ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni, sehingga tak terawat. Tugasmu adalah 'menghidupi' rumah ini. Lihat, " ia mengarahkan senternya ke suatu tempat yang dipenuhi rumput, bebatuan, dan kayu, "Kau harus membersihkannya dan menanaminya dengan berbagai tanaman."

"Aku? Tapi mengapa harus aku?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Jika kau butuh bantuanku, datanglah ke rumahku. Selamat malam, Claire." Dan ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di _rumahku._

Ragu-ragu aku membuka pintu dan menemukan isi rumah yang cukup rapi. Hanya saja debu ada di mana-mana. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja kau yang harus membersihkannya, bodoh!

Dua jam kemudian, aku terduduk di tempat tidur dan menatap puas isi rumah. Sudah bersih. Rumah ini sederhana, tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup nyaman. Kukira aku akan betah tinggal di sini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Pada hari pertama di tahun yang baru, aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru. Benar-benar baru. Aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang aku inginkan.

_Dear diary,_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi hari ini aku punya firasat bagus. Tidak biasanya aku dapat memasak nasi dengan kelembutan yang pas. Tidak biasanya aku menerima pujian dari bos galak itu berkali-kali. Dan tidak biasanya aku mendapat senyum dari Rick, seorang yang _cool _dan sudah kusukai sejak lama. Namun aku yakin bukan hal-hal itu yang akan membuat hariku menjadi indah. Pasti ada puncaknya. Itu pasti._

_ Sejak kecil aku ingin memiliki rumah di desa, dengan lahan pertanian yang luas. Keinginan yang aneh, bukan? Ya, aku sadar itu. Ah ya, jujur saja, aku tak tahu mengapa aku memiliki keinginan seperti itu. Mungkin aku mempunyai kenangan masa kecil tentang itu._

_Dan kenangan itu ikut terhapus bersama kenangan masa kecilku yang mengerikan lainnya._

KRING!

Ah, suara telepon itu mengganggu saja.

"Halo?" sapaku tak bersemangat.

"Halo? Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Claire?" sahut suara di seberang sana. Suara yang asing di telingaku.

"Ya, benar. Maaf, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Hening sebentar. "Saya Mayor Thomas."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Namanya saja tak pernah kudengar. Namun ketika ia bercerita hingga ia menyudahi pembicaraannya, aku tahu, hidupku akan berubah sebentar lagi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku mengedarkan pandang ke setiap sudut rumah, dan menemukan sebuah televisi kecil. Mungkin menonton TV sedikit menghabiskan waktu.

_"Langit akan cerah di pagi hari dan berlanjut hingga hari berakhir."_

Laporan cuaca? Membosankan.

_"Spring 1. Acara musim ini: Spring 18..."_

Tidak begitu penting bagiku. Aku dapat melihatnya di kalender.

_"Hidup di pertanian..."_

Ah, tidak. Aku sudah mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun.

_"Ini adalah permainan Tahun Baru..."_

Mm... Terlihat seru.

Aku bermain cukup lama dan mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan, seperti rumput-rumput yang sepengetahuanku dapat dijual.

Kukira aku harus keluar rumah dan berkenalan dengan penduduk kota. Aku membuka pintu dan...

"Selamat pagi, Claire. Saya akan menghantuimu tiap hari," lalu sosok itu tertawa.

Aku bingung. Siapa lagi sekarang?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zack. Masalah kalimat pembuka tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," kata sosok yang mengaku bernama Zack itu.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja katakan apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku?" sahutku sedikit ketus. Biasa, untuk menjaga wibawa.

Mata Zack membelalak. "Hei, jangan galak seperti itu. Aku tak akan membantumu bila begitu."

Aku melunak. "Oke, sekarang katakanlah. Aku tak punya waktu banyak."

Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Lalu ia berceloteh bagaimana caranya bertani. Astaga, masakah aku harus mendengarkan pelajaran ini lagi?

Ia masih terus menjelaskan dan ini membuatku kehilangan kesabaran. "Ayolah Zack, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Zack mengerutkan alis. "Bosan? Ini pelajaran untuk para petani. Aku lihat kau tidak tampak seperti orang petani."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku melotot galak. "Hei, jangan meremehkanku! Aku ini alumnus dari fakultas pertanian terkemuka di kotaku."

Zack ber-oh panjang-lebar. "Oke, inilah yang dimaksud dalam kalimat pembukaku tadi."

Kemudian Zack menggiringku ke kotak misterius yang sejak kemarin membuatku bertanya-tanya. Ternyata kotak itu bernama Shipment Box. Ah, dari namanya aku sudah dapat menebak fungsinya. Sepertinya untuk menaruh benda-benda yang dapat dijual.

"Kau harus menaruh hasil pertanianmu di sini. Lalu benda-benda seperti rumput dan jamur yang dapat kau temukan di hutan, itu juga harus kau taruh di sini. Apapun yang bisa dijual harus kau taruh di sini."

Benar, bukan? Bedanya, penjelasanku lebih singkat dari pada penjelasan Zack yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Aku datang ke sini pada pukul lima sore untuk mengambil hasilnya," akhirnya Zack menutupi pembelajaran singkatnya hari ini dan pergi begitu saja. Aku merutuk dalam hati.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada lahanku. Melakukan _study tour _sendirian tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Akhirnya sampai di tempat terakhir. Doug's Inn. Bukan karena tempatnya terletak di ujung kota, namun karena jam bukanya paling lama dibandingkan tempat yang lainnya.

Aku sudah mengenal banyak orang. Tak kusangka, mereka menyambutku dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa tempat menyediakan keperluan bertani yang sangat kubutuhkan dengan harga terjangkau. Tidak salah aku menerima penawaran Mayor.

Aku sudah membeli biji-bijian di Supermarket dan di rumah Zack. Tentu saja bukan Zack yang berjual, aku yakin ia tidak ingin bersusah-susah seperti itu. Seseorang yang memakai baju berwarna kuning, bertopi, dan berkacamata yang menjual biji-biji yang tidak dijual di Supermarket itu. Dari peta aku tahu bahwa seseorang itu bernama Won.

Oh ya, tidak kusangka aku bertemu Rick di sini. Kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Kukira ia menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja dulu, tetapi katanya ia tidak tertarik. Ia lebih suka memelihara ayam di desa ibunya. Maksudku di Mineral Town, tempat aku tinggal sekarang.

Kau tahu, aku semakin menyukainya. Ia memiliki karisma dan sangat menawan di mataku. Ia sangat tampan dan senyumannya manis sekaligus hormat. Aku yakin ia menjadi idola di kota ini. Tapi ada yang janggal. Sedari tadi aku tak melihat seorang gadis berada di sisinya.

"_Kau masih tersedia?" tanyaku di sela pembicaraan kami._

"_Tersedia? Apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya._

_Oke, ia tak mengerti maksudku. Tentu saja. Itu bahasaku, hanya aku yang mengerti. "_Are you still available?_ Bukankah arti dari '_available_' adalah tersedia?"_

_Rick tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah, kau sangat lucu, Claire. Tapi, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tertarik padaku?"_

_Saat itu wajahku bersemu merah. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."_

_Lalu Rick tersenyum. Astaga, itu membuatku makin meleleh. "_Yes. I'm available. Single._"_

_Tak kusadari aku mengembuskan napas lega._

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Lalu aku membuka pintu Doug's Inn dan terkejut melihat tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Hai Claire. Kami selalu berkumpul di sini saat malam," jelas Saibara yang rupanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membeli makanan. Sayang sekali makanan tersebut tak dapat kubawa pulang, melainkan harus dimakan saat itu juga.

"Hai, namaku Ann. Kau pasti Claire," aku mendengar sebuah suara berasal dari sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang mirip dengan pemilik sekaligus kasir di tempat ini.

"Hai, salam kenal. Bukankah ini tempat penginapan?" aku mengutarakan pertanyaan lain yang belum terjawab sejak tadi.

"Ya. Tempat penginapan ada di atas. Mau kuantar?" tawar gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih," aku menolak tawarannya secara halus lalu menaiki tangga menuju tempat penginapan.

Ketika menginjak lantai dua dari Doug's Inn, aku terheran-heran. Hanya ada dua kamar? Bagaimana bisa?

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, aku mengetuk pintu terdekat dari tangga. Karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam, aku membukanya secara perlahan. Tidak ada orang? Pemilik kamar ini tidak takut bila pencuri masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

Aku meneliti ruangan itu. Kurasa ini adalah kamar seorang gadis. Tidak. Di sini terdapat tiga buah kasur, mungkin kamar _tiga _gadis.

Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dapat kuajak bicara, maka aku berjalan menuju kamar sebelah. Aku mengetuk pintu dan suara pria menyuruhku masuk. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang yang tak kalah tampan dengan Rick tengah memandangiku. Hanya saja yang satu memandangiku dengan galak dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah! Kau salah alamat," seru pria yang memandangku dengan galak. Aku langsung mengkerut.

"Gray, jangan kasar terhadapnya. Lagi pula ia bukan turis, ia adalah gadis bernama Claire yang diceritakan Mayor," pria yang satunya membelaku. Ah, pria galak itu bernama Gray rupanya.

Tunggu. Nama itu tidak terdengar asing bagiku. Wajahnya juga sepertinya sudah pernah kukenal. Sebenarnya, siapa dia?

"Siapapun dia, itu tak penting bagiku. Sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku, kau salah alamat!" bentaknya.

Aku melotot. "Kau tak berhak mengusirku. Aku mempunyai hak untuk datang ke sini."

"Hak untuk apa? Menggoda kami, begitu?" ia tak mau kalah rupanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak serendah itu. Jangan menuduh sembarangan," aku tidak terima ia meremehkanku.

Pria bernama Gray itu berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa? Bila tidak penting, pergilah. Kau menggangguku."

Aku dibuat jengkel olehnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian. Apa itu salah?"

Gray mendesah keras. "Namaku Gray. Puas. Sekarang pergilah!" usirnya.

"Sudahlah Gray. Kau membuatnya sakit hati. Bisakah kau menghapus sifat jelekmu itu?" tegur pria yang belum kuketahui namanya itu. Ia baik, tidak seperti Gray yang bermulut pedas dan super galak itu.

"Hei Claire, namaku Cliff. Bisakah kita bicara di luar saja? Tampaknya Gray memang tak ingin diganggu," kata pria itu kepadaku yang langsung membawaku keluar kamar.

Cliff menatapku dengan serius. "Semua kata-kata Gray, tolong jangan dimasukkan dalam hati."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa ia memang _seperti itu_?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ia pria yang sangat baik. Hanya saja ia tak suka ada yang mengganggunya, apa lagi tersangkanya adalah seorang gadis," tutur Cliff.

"Apa ia seperti itu terhadap setiap gadis di kota ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Cliff tampak berpikir sebentar. "Di awal perkenalan, iya. Tapi ketika Gray sudah mengenal gadis itu, maka ia menjadi sangat baik. Percayalah, ia akan baik kepadamu nanti."

Aku menggeleng. "Ia telah membuatku sakit hati di pertemuan pertama. Itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk tidak lagi berdekatan dengannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menyerah seperti ini. Itu membuktikan bila kau sepenuhnya kalah," Cliff memohon.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Biar saja. Aku membencinya."

Cliff tersenyum misterius. "Batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis, ingat itu."

Aku menatapnya garang. "Hei! Aku benar-benar membencinya. Titik." Cliff tertawa.

"Kau harus mendekatinya sekali lagi. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" kata Cliff setelah berhenti tertawa.

Cliff benar. Aku harus mencoba. Lalu aku mengangguk. "Tapi hanya sekali, ya?"

Cliff berdecak. "Ya tidak benar-benar satu kali saja. Cobalah dulu. Kau akan merasakan kehangatannya."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kau sedang promosi?" Lalu tawa kami meledak.

Tanpa kami sadari, sepasang telinga mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dengan saksama.


	2. Merasa Menjadi Orang Teraneh

**Claire: Apakah aku akan bertemu Rick hari ini?**

**Penulis: Tentu saja ^^**

**Claire: ^_^ Lalu bisakah aku tidak bertemu Gray?**

**Penulis: Kau tidak membencinya, kan?**

**Claire: Tentu tidak ^o^**

**Penulis: Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukan kalian bila begitu**

**Claire: TIDAK! T_T**

* * *

_**SPRING 3, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku tak percaya, kehidupanku di kota ini berjalan dengan begitu baik. Sangat mulus. Sempurna._

_Hampir semua warga kota bersikap ramah kepadaku. Mungkin karena aku seorang warga baru? Entahlah, yang terpenting aku senang. Kau tahu, banyak sekali dari mereka yang sangat membantuku. Kek Saibara yang bersedia membuatkanku alat-alat berkebun. Lillia yang menyediakan ayam beserta makanan dan keperluan lainnya. Kakek dari May yang mempunyai sapi dan domba dan bersedia menjualnya kepadaku. Doug yang menyajikan makanan enak tiap harinya. Manna yang menjual anggur memabukkan itu. Jeff yang menjual bahan masakan yang sebenarnya belum kuperlukan, namun pada akhirnya akan kubutuhkan juga, lalu ia dan Won juga menjual biji-bijian yang sangat kuperlukan. Dan juga Dokter yang seperti namanya, bertugas untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh pasiennya, dalam hal ini adalah aku._

_Sungguh menyenangkan bila kita dapat mengenal seluruh warga di kota kita, bukan? Ya, itu benar. Aku dapat mengenal karakter-karakter yang sangat beragam. Stu seorang anak kecil yang suka merengek dan mempunyai kakak perempuan yang sabar dan baik hati bernama Elli. Zack seorang yang menyebalkan namun asyik untuk diajak bercanda dan tinggal seatap dengan Won yang dingin dan suka bersungut-sungut. Gotz yang begitu menyayangi alam. Anna seorang yang sedikit angkuh dan suka bergosip tetapi memiliki anak yang selalu tersenyum dan lembut hatinya bernama Mary. Juga Manna yang walaupun malu-malu untuk berbicara, namun sekali berbicara, maka butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu sampai ia menyelesaikannya._

_Dan yang paling aneh di antara semuanya, sekaligus yang sedikit tidak patut dicontoh, aku diharuskan memanggil setiap warga dengan namanya, tanpa embel-embel di depan atau di belakangnya. Kecuali untuk Mayor Thomas dan warga yang sudah berumur seperti Kek Saibara dan Kakek dari May. Aku sangat menghormati mereka, tentu saja._

_Mineral Town, kota yang penuh warna-warni dan memiliki keunikan yang khas._

_Aku memutuskan untuk bersahabat dengan semua orang, tak peduli dengan karakter mereka. Tak peduli bila ternyata mereka sama saja dengan Gray._

_Gray. Pria itu membuatku jengkel sekaligus penasaran dalam satu kali melihatnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja aku sudah dibuat sakit hati. Tetapi itu tak membuatku putus asa untuk berusaha menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Sejahat apapun dirinya._

_Ah, mengapa justru aku bercerita tentang Gray, pria menjengkelkan itu, dan bukannya Rick? Arrgh!_

_Rick. Aku makin menyukainya. Ia pria yang dewasa dan sangat baik, bertolak belakang dengan Gray. Senyumnya selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Bahkan hari ini ia mengusap puncak kepalaku, yang membuat jantungku semakin berdebar-debar dan mukaku memanas. Ia berkata itu tak sengaja, tapi aku bahagia._

_Aku merasa ia juga menyukaiku. Hei, jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa. Sebenarnya, aku tak cukup yakin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang pasti._

_Yah, bukankah berharap tidak ada salahnya?_

* * *

_**Spring 4, Year 1**_

"Hai Mary! Bisakah aku mendapatkan koleksi terbarumu?" tanyaku segera setelah membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Mary. Ia seorang gadis yang memiliki senyuman malaikat. Tingkah laku dan perkataannya sungguh menyenangkan. Yah, ia memang malaikat.

"Ah, hai Claire! Coba kemari," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Mary minta. Ketika aku mendekat, aku melihat Mary memegang sebuah novel. Novel yang belum pernah kulihat. Mungkin...

"Novel baru?" tanyaku antusias.

Mary tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. Detik itu juga aku berseru gembira.

"Hei, ini perpustakaan atau pasar?" sahut sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang kubenci. Lalu aku melirik ke arah Mary, siapa tahu ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tetapi apa yang kulihat?

Mata berbinar dengan senyum malu-malu? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku," desis sosok yang kubenci itu. Aku merasakan ia tengah memandangku dengan tajam.

Aku menyipitkan mata dan balas memandangnya, "Apa hakmu melakukan itu?"

Ia tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Lihat saja, seluruh gadis di dunia pasti terpikat dengan gayanya itu. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menjadi salah satu dari mereka. "Jelas hakku. Aku warga kota ini dan aku berhak kemanapun aku suka."

Aku melotot. "Bukan itu maksudku! Gray, kau... Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Mary, bila kau mencariku, aku ada di lantai dua." Dan aku bergegas menuju ke tempat yang kusebut tadi.

Namun sebelum aku menginjak tangga, aku mendengar sebuah seruan tertuju ke arahku, "Lalu kapan kau akan menjalankan misimu berteman dengan Gray? Ah, tidak. Itu permintaan Cliff!"

Aku terkejut. Dari mana ia tahu semua itu? Ia menguping pembicaraan kami? Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dan tanpa banyak bicara, aku meneruskan langkahku.

* * *

Apa aku sebegitu membenci Gray? Separah itu? Kurasa itu bukan _aku._

Pria dengan sikap sinis dan tingkah menjengkelkan seperti Gray memang mudah untuk dibenci. Yah, tapi aku bukan seperti itu.

Entah mengapa aku tak mudah untuk membenci seseorang. Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku percaya bila setiap manusia mempunyai sisi baik dibalik sifatnya yang tampak dari luar.

Namun entah mengapa pula, aku tak dapat menerapkannya pada pria bernama Gray itu.

Apa aku harus tetap memenuhi _permintaan Cliff _seperti yang Gray bilang tadi, atau mundur saja? Atau pergi dari kota ini sekalian?

"Claire, kau membuka buku namun kau tidak membacanya," tiba-tiba Mary sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku membacanya. Lihat, aku baru tahu di kota ini ada dua tempat penambangan. Benar-benar menguntungkan bagiku," aku mencoba mengelak.

Mary tersenyum. Saat itulah aku sadar aku dapat memercayai Mary sepenuhnya. "Apa yang Gray perbuat padamu sebelum ini? Aku rasa kau tidak tiba-tiba membenci Gray begitu saja."

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari Gray yang mengusirku, Gray yang merendahkanku, hingga permintaan Cliff yang menyangkut Gray juga. Ketika aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku, Mary mengangguk-angguk tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. Gadis yang sangat menghargai lawan bicaranya, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Gray.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjalani permintaan Cliff itu, tapi melihat sikap Gray, aku jadi urung melakukannya," akhirnya aku selesai bercerita dan meminta pendapat pendengarku satu-satunya.

Mary terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seraya berkata, "Jalani saja, kau akan merasakan kehangatannya."

"Kau sedang promosi bersama Cliff?" lalu tawa kami meledak.

Namun mendadak aku teringat suatu kejadian saat aku berada satu lantai bersama Gray dan Mary. "Mary, kau menyukai Gray?" tanyaku.

Pipinya bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu. Tetapi ia menjawab, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu coba jelaskan mengapa wajahmu memerah dan bibirmu bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Mary membuang muka sambil tertawa pelan. "Ya."

Aku yang tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat itu, terus mendesaknya. "Ya bagaimana?"

Ia memanyunkan bibir dan akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, aku menyukainya. Puas?"

Aku tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan ibu jari. "Tenang saja, kau sedang bercerita pada penjaga rahasia terbaik di kota ini." Dan kami tertawa bersama.

Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku dan kurasa aku harus pamit pada Mary.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Lain waktu aku akan membaca novel yang kau bawa tadi. Sampai jumpa dan selamat berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Gray!"

Mary tersenyum lebar. Namun ketika baru saja aku berdiri, Mary berkata pelan, "Bisakah kau berjanji untuk bisa selalu kupercaya dan menjadi sahabat yang baik?"

Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Aku merasa ada makna tersembunyi dibaliknya dan sepertinya Mary dapat melihat hal yang jauh di depan. Tetapi kujawab saja, "Tentu saja. Aku janji."

Dan saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga, aku mendengar Mary berkata lirih, "Aku mencintainya. Tolong jangan sakiti aku dalam waktu dekat. Ah, tidak. Tolong jangan sakiti aku _selamanya_."

Tentu saja aku takkan menyakitinya. Siapa juga yang menyukai Gray? Tetapi aku memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Lillia, bisakah aku mendapatkan satu ekor ayam?" tanyaku pada penjual ayam satu-satunya di kota ini.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Claire. Kau akan segera mendapatkannya. Rick, bisa tolong Claire?"

Aku tersenyum. Mendengar nama Rick saja sudah membuatku semakin merindukannya.

"Baik, Ma. Claire, ayo ikut aku," Rick berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku. Spontan saja mukaku memanas, dan sialnya Lillia memergoki hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Claire? Apa kau sedang sakit?" suara Lillia sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ah, untung saja ia mengartikannya lain.

Aku menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, Rick. Aku membayarnya dulu."

Setelah aku membayarnya, Rick mengajakku ke peternakan depan rumahnya. Aku terperangah. Banyak sekali ayam yang Rick pelihara. Rick benar-benar peternak yang hebat.

Ketika kami berjalan mendekat, seekor ayam berlari mendekati kami dan Rick langsung menggendongnya. Ah—

"Inilah mengapa aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang dulu," kata Rick pelan. Tetapi aku dapat menangkap setiap kata-katanya dengan jelas. Apa memang seperti ini orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Hmm..." aku hanya bergumam, karena aku tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

Rick tersenyum. Oh, tolong jangan melakukan itu. Kau semakin membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu bila kau melakukannya. Benar-benar indah di mataku, kau tahu? Andai saja aku adalah gadis yang cukup berani menyatakan cinta padanya, tentu aku sudah menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kira-kira kapan Rick akan menyatakan cinta padaku, ya? Ah, aku menunggu saat-saat paling menyenangkan itu.

Lalu mengapa tidak aku yang melakukannya duluan? Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang wanita.

Pikiranku buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku. Oh, ternyata Rick. Aku memegang pipiku. Tolong, jangan sampai terjadi—

"Hei Claire, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi aku bertanya, tapi kau diam saja. Dan mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit?" Rick memberondongiku dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Aku menutupi mukaku dengan tangan. Malu juga tertangkap basah sedang melamun oleh Rick.

"Apa sekarang kita sedang bermain petak umpet?" tanya Rick geli.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan bertanya, "Eh, tentu saja tidak!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

Rick mengerutkan alis. "Mengapa kau berteriak?"

"Maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya— lupakan." _Aku hanya sedang melamun. Tentangmu. Tapi kau memergokiku, dan aku merasa sedang menyangkal diri atas itu, _kalimat itu hanya kukatakan di dalam hati.

"Rick, bisakah kau memberikan pesananku? Maaf, karena setelah ini aku harus bekerja lagi," aku pura-pura sedang dikejar _deadline._

Rick sedikit kaget. "Secepat ini? Kau tidak ingin mengobrol denganku lebih lama?"

Aku menaikkan alis. Rick berharap aku mengobrol dengannya lebih lama? _Berharap? _Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar, ya? "Maafkan aku. Kukira lain waktu," aku memasang tampang menyesal.

"Oke, ini ayammu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Bila kau butuh bantuanku, datanglah ke sini," Rick tersenyum dan membelai rambutku. Seketika tubuhku membeku, bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja sulit. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi aku masih tetap mematung. Sentuhannya itu, sukses membuatku tak berdaya.

_Kau tahu, Rick? Sesungguhnya semua pekerjaanku telah kuselesaikan sebelum aku ke sini. Sesungguhnya, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaaanmu. Beri aku petunjuk sedikit saja. Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin menghindarimu selama beberapa waktu. Namun sepertinya aku gagal. Belum menjalaninya saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Kau sungguh membuatku terpesona. Hari-hari tanpamu sepertinya menjadi kutuk bagiku._

* * *

Ah, sejuknya. Udara di pantai pada malam hari sukses membuatku tenang. Setenang hatiku. Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Baru kali ini. Ya, baru kali ini.

Aku mendongak. Bintang-bintang bersinar malam ini, tidak akan ada hujan dalam waktu dekat. Syukurlah. Aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Cuaca yang indah, eh?" suara yang berasal dari belakangku mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh. Semoga seseorang yang kuharapkan kedatangannya.

"Cliff?" seruku kaget. Sedikit menyesal juga. Mengapa bukan orang yang sangat kuharapkan? Memangnya siapa yang kuharapkan?

"Jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku jadi ge-er," Cliff berkata sembari duduk di sampingku.

Aku cemberut. Aku tahu ia bercanda. "Tumben ke sini malam-malam?"

Cliff memandang lurus ke depan. "Yah, aku tak suka suasana penginapan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa?"

Cliff terdiam. "Aku tak punya sahabat yang bisa kuajak bercerita."

"Eh?" Aneh juga. Pria ceria dan menyenangkan seperti Cliff tidak punya sahabat? "Aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu," kata-kata itu keluar tanpa kucerna dulu. Ah biarlah, sudah telanjur. Aku juga senang bila Cliff bisa menjadi sahabatku.

"Terima kasih," Cliff berkata pelan. Aku mengangguk.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun tidak ada kecanggungan. Kami sahabat, bukan? Tidak selamanya seseorang mengeluarkan isi hatinya dalam bentuk suara.

"Bagaimana dengan Gray?" tanya pria di sampingku.

Mukaku langsung berubah menjadi masam. "Sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan."

Cliff menaikkan alis. Dari pada membuat Cliff heran lebih lama, maka aku menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi siang. Semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Begitu?" Cliff hanya menanggapi ceritaku seperti itu. Giliran aku yang bingung. Hanya seperti itu? Aku yang bercerita panjang-lebar hanya ditanggapi seperti itu?

Ketika aku ingin membuka mulut untuk memprotesnya, Cliff juga melakukannya. "Kau—" kami mengucapkan kata yang sama di waktu yang hampir sama pula. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Kau dulu," sekali-sekali wanita yang mengalah, boleh bukan?

"Mendengar ceritamu tadi plus melihat secara langsung kejadian dua hari lalu di penginapan, aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan menarik," sepertinya Cliff sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar memancing keingintahuanku.

Dan ia sukses melakukannya. "Apa itu?"

Cliff tersenyum jail. "Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."

Mataku membelalak. "APA?!"


	3. Aku Merindukannya

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Mendengar ceritamu tadi plus melihat secara langsung kejadian dua hari lalu di penginapan, aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan menarik," sepertinya Cliff sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar memancing keingintahuanku._

_Dan ia sukses melakukannya. "Apa itu?"_

_Cliff tersenyum jail. "Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."_

_Mataku membelalak. "APA?!"_

* * *

_**SPRING 5, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Apa maksud perkataan Cliff kemarin? Apa ia sedang bercanda, eh? Asal ia tahu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu._

"_Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."_

_Kalimat itu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Ini aneh. Masa iya aku seperti itu? Bahkan aku dan Gray selalu bertengkar ketika kami bertemu._

_Yang aku tahu, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sangat besar._

_Kalimat itu terus menari-nari dalam pikiranku. Tunggu. Mengapa aku terus memikirkannya? Bukankah itu tidak begitu penting bagiku?_

_Dan mengapa aku tidak memikirkan Rick saja? Mengapa sekarang malah terbayang wajah Gray, si pria menyebalkan itu?_

* * *

_**Spring 6, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku menemukan satu rahasia kesuksesan dalam bertani. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu._

_Karena semua pekerjaanku telah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri kota pada siang hari. Ketika sampai di depan gereja, aku tertegun._

_Terdapat sebuah jalan kecil di samping gereja. Apa aku harus berjalan ke sana? Mm... Mencoba tidak ada salahnya._

_Kuikuti jalan kecil itu dan sampailah aku di sebuah pondok bambu. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan seseorang menyuruhku masuk._

_Dan, tadaa! Aku bertemu dengan kurcaci. Mereka berjumlah tujuh._

"_Hai Claire, kau bisa memanggilku Chef. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sambut seorang kurcaci berpakaian merah._

_Aku menaikkan alis. Bantuan apa yang bisa mereka berikan?_

"_Namaku Nappy. Kami bisa membantumu dalam menyiram tanaman, merawat hewan peliharaan, ataupun memanen tanamanmu," ucap kurcaci berpakaian jingga menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranku._

_Aku tersenyum. Mereka akan sangat membantuku bila begitu. Aku menunjuk tiga kurcaci untuk membantuku dalam hal-hal yang disebut Nappy tadi. Mereka akan bekerja selama seminggu. Oke, ini menguntungkan se—_

"_Asalkan kau beri kami makanan, oke?" sahut salah satu kurcaci yang kutunjuk. Ia bernama Staid._

_Aku kembali tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol._

_Tiga kurcaci itu tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, besok kami datang pukul 6 pagi. Terima kasih."_

"_Terima kasih kembali," jawabku._

_Dan mulai besok aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang memakan waktu._

* * *

_**Spring 7, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Cliff bercanda, ia mengatakannya sendiri padaku tadi sore._

_Oh, aku benar-benar lega mendengar itu. Menjadi gadis spesial bagi Gray? Aku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bila setiap hari aku menerima amukan Gray? Aku bisa mati muda._

_Ah, mengapa aku tak menanyakannya saja saat itu? Aku yang terlalu kalut karena mendengar penuturan Cliff mungkin sedang kehilangan akal sehat. Jika aku dapat mengontrol emosiku, maka aku tak perlu terbebani hingga hari ini, kan? Claire, kau benar-benar bodoh._

_Dan tolong jangan bertanya tentang Gray. Aku semakin membencinya. Beruntung aku tak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Entah bagaimana besok._

_Lalu mengapa aku tak menemukan Rick hari ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukannya._

_Rick, di manakah kau? Aku merindukan wajahmu, senyummu, suaramu, tawamu, dan segala hal tentang dirimu. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

* * *

_**Spring 8, Year 1**_

Seperti janjiku pada Harvest Sprites—kurcaci yang membantuku itu—dua hari lalu, aku akan membelikan mereka makanan. Aku berjalan ke utara kota menuju Supermarket.

Namun aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Rick di tengah jalan. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, melepas rindu selama ini, tetapi tentu saja aku masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang wanita, sehingga aku hanya menyapa sekadarnya.

"Hai Rick. Lama tidak bertemu."

Rick yang sepertinya sedang melamun, menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Oh hai Claire. Ya, kau benar."

Aku mengerutkan alis, namun tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju Supermarket.

Ketika memasuki Supermarket, aku menyapu pandanganku dan menemukan makanan yang kucari. _Flour, apakah mereka menyukai ini? Semoga saja, _batinku.

Aku mengambil beberapa Flour dan menuju meja kasir. Jeff, sang penjaga kasir memberitahuku berapa yang harus kubayar, lalu memberikan uang yang Jeff inginkan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pergi. Bawaanku sangat berat, kau tahu?

Tetapi ketika membuka pintu, aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Sepertinya bukan suara yang asing bagiku. Suara yang kurindukan. Rick?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tepat di sampingku, Rick dan Karen mengobrol. Sepertinya pokok pembicaraannya sangat serius.

"Hai Rick. Hai Karen," aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu bila mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hai Claire. Bisakah kau menjauh sebentar? Kami tidak ingin orang lain mendengarkan kami," sahut gadis cantik di sebelah Rick itu sedikit ketus.

Aku terperanjat. Oke baiklah, aku akan pergi.

Tetapi aku merasa aneh. Rick sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Ia terus menatap Karen dengan— Ah, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Rick aneh. _Sungguh aneh._

* * *

Aku lapar.

Aku melihat jam dinding di ruang televisi. Pukul 6 malam. Apa masih ada restoran yang buka?

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada. Apa ya?

Doug's Inn! Ya, itu dia!

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Mandi tiga kali sehari tidaklah buruk. Dari pada aku datang ke tempat umum dengan wajah lelah nan mengerikan? Tidak akan.

Selesai mandi, aku melilitkan handuk ke tubuh dan rambutku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kaca—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Tanpa teringat apa yang kukenakan sekarang, aku langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok yang selalu ingin kuhindari.

"Gray?!" aku terpekik kaget.

Ah, mengapa harus dirinya yang ada di balik pintu? Mengapa bukan Rick?

Yang kusebut namanya itu mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah secara cepat, dan dengan cepat pula ia membuang muka. Walaupun hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, aku dapat melihat bahwa mukanya memerah. Ada apa ini?

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap tajam tepat di mataku sambil bersedekap, ia berkata ketus, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke mari? Menjadi gadis penggoda pertama di kota ini?"

Aku melotot. Aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah terhadapnya. Mengapa aku terus-menerus dicelanya?

Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Aku mengamati apa yang Gray amati tadi dan terkejut luar biasa.

Aku hanya melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku dan Gray melihatnya. Gadis macam apa aku ini?

Segera saja aku bersembunyi di balik pintu dan hanya menyembulkan kepala untuk menemui Gray. "Oh astaga! Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Baru saja aku selesai mandi dan tiba-tiba mendengar ketukan pintu dan—"

"Sudahlah. Aku datang ke sini hanya mengantarkan ini padamu," pria di hadapanku memotong kalimatku dan menyerahkan sebuah cangkul perak kepadaku. Ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini? Peduli sekali. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan terlena. Sekali membencinya, tetap membencinya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya," memberinya sedikit pujian sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

Gray mendengus. "Bila tidak disuruh Kakek, aku tak akan melakukannya. Lain kali jika memesan, ambil sendiri."

Aku menarik napas, berusaha menahan kesabaran. "Terserahmu."

"Oke, aku pergi. Jangan sekali-kali menemuiku," lalu Gray berjalan menjauhiku. Cih! Siapa juga yang ingin menemuinya?

"Gray!" aku berteriak memanggilnya ketika teringat sesuatu. Yang kupanggil berhenti berjalan, namun tidak bersuara, bahkan sekadar menoleh pun tidak.

"Tolong jangan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun," pintaku. Bahaya bila kejadian tadi tersebar luas. Reputasiku bisa hancur.

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menjauh. Apa maksudnya? Semoga saja ia tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

"Claire!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Ann yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Di sekitarnya ada tiga gadis lainnya, yang merupakan temanku juga. Mary, Popuri, dan Elli.

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja tempat mereka duduk dan menempati kursi yang masih kosong.

Ann mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah kau datang. Aku tak perlu datang ke tempatmu. Di sana gelap, kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba teringat pada hari pertama aku sampai ke kota ini. Dengan kurang ajarnya aku mengira Mayor Thomas adalah hantu. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk memasang beberapa lampu jalan."

Popuri mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu." Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

Mendadak aku teringat mengapa aku berada di meja ini. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Ann?"

Ann tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh ya! Kau harus melihat ini." Ann menyerahkan sebuah daftar. Sebuah daftar _event _tahun ini.

"Lalu mengapa aku harus melihat ini? Aku sudah memilikinya di kalender."

Ann tersenyum geli. "Lihatlah halaman selanjutnya."

Aku menurut. Tulisan di halaman itu membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Ketua, sains, sosial, bahasa, komputer, instrumen, dan olahraga? Apa ini? Dan mengapa ini semua adalah mata pelajaran di sekolah?"

"Mayor selalu menyerahkan tugas mengatur _event _pada warganya. Karena menurut hampir semua warga menganggap anak muda seperti kita cukup lincah dalam melaksanakannya," jelas Popuri. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan meletakkan daftar di atas meja.

"Tolong sekarang jelaskan masing-masing pekerjaan dari jabatan dengan nama unik itu."

"Ketua. Tentu kau sudah tahu apa tugas ketua, bukan? Ia mengatur agar divisi di bawahnya bekerja dengan baik dan juga memberikan sambutan pada setiap _event_. Sains. Ia akan melakukan riset-riset yang berhubungan dengan _event _dan mendaftar apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam _event_," akhirnya Elli bersuara.

Kini giliran Ann yang menjelaskan. "Sosial. Ia bertugas untuk membuat poster atau apa saja yang dapat memberitahu sekaligus mengudang warga untuk datang ke _event_. Juga menghubungi pihak-pihak yang sekiranya mendukung terlaksnanya _event._"

"Bahasa. Ia mengatur warga dan peserta _event _apa yang harus mereka lakukan," Mary yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Komputer. Ia akan membuat poster atau apalah yang diinginkan divisi sosial menjadi nyata. Ia juga menjalankan alat-alat berteknologi canggih pada hari H _event," _Popuri menjelaskan lagi.

"Ah maaf, aku terlambat." Semua mata memandang ke asal suara. Karen? Ia juga—? Tentu saja, ia masih muda sepertiku.

"Sampai di mana kita?" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia berlari menuju ke sini.

"Menjelaskan pada Claire tugas apa yang dijalankan tiap divisi. Kita sudah sampai di divisi instrumen," ucap Ann dingin. Eh?

"Jangan sampai aku mendapatkannya lagi," gumam Karen pelan. Namun karena aku di sebelahnya, maka aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Namun kemudian semuanya hening. Hei, tidak ada yang ingin menjelaskan dua divisi terakhir?

"Instrumen. Ia yang akan menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan dalam _event," _Elli yang memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Dan terakhir, olahraga. Ia bertugas untuk membantu lima divisi lainnya. Tugasnya memang berat, dan membutuhkan seorang pria dalam divisi ini," jelas Ann.

Seorang pria? Kira-kira siapa yang akan ditunjuk? Apakah Rick?

"Sekarang waktunya pembagian tugas!" seru Ann lantang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kali ini yang akan menjabat menjadi ketua adalah Ann!" seru Popuri tidak kalah lantangnya.

Ann terkejut. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tertawa. "Mengapa harus aku?" Ha ha ha, pura-pura merendah, rupanya.

Ann dan Popuri berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih baik menjadi ketua, dan akhirnya kemenangan ada di pihak Popuri yang memilih Ann menjadi ketua.

"Oke, giliranmu!" Popuri menepuk bahu Ann.

Ann mengambil daftar dan berkata tegas, "Jangan ada yang menyela ketika aku membacakan tugas. Baiklah, Elli divisi sains. Claire divisi sosial. Mary divisi bahasa. Popuri divisi komputer. Karen divisi instrumen. Ada yang tidak setuju?"

Aku divisi sosial? Tugasku apa tadi? Membuat poster dan menghubungi pihak yang mendukung _event_? Oke, aku setuju saja.

"Mengapa aku selalu ditempatkan dalam divisi instrumen? Aku tidak setuju!" Karen protes.

Ann mengembuskan napas kesal. "Oke, kau ingin bertukar dengan siapa?"

Karen memandang kami satu persatu dan seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu ia menjawab, "Mary."

Gadis yang tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil, terkejut. Tetapi ia langsung berkata, "Oke, aku setuju."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Semudah itu?

Ann tersenyum kecut. "Sekarang bisakah kalian membuat rencana untuk _event _pada Spring 18?"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Spring 14? Spring Thanksgiving Festival? Kita bisa mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan pada malam hari," Popuri mengusul. Usul yang bagus, aku suka itu.

Ann tampak berpikir, lalu ia tersenyum senang. "Kau jenius. Mari kita membuat rencana—"

"Astaga, aku melewatkan apa saja?" sebuah suara pria tertuju ke arah kami. Sepertinya suara itu tidak asing bagi telingaku.

Aku menoleh dan merutuk. Mengapa harus pria ini?

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Gray." Ah, tolong Mary. Jangan sebut namanya. Telingaku terasa gatal. Tunggu. Ya, pantas saja Mary menyetujui permintaan Karen. Yang akan banyak membantunya adalah pria yang ia sukai. Pantas saja.

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli akan kehadiran Gray dan memilih untuk mendesain sebuah poster di notes yang selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi mendadak aku bingung. Acara apa yang akan diadakan pada Spring 14 itu?

Aku ingin berdiskusi dengan Ann, tetapi ia sedang berbincang dengan Gray. Sial! Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku dan menemukan Karen tengah melamun. Tidak, jangan gadis itu. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan—

"Popuri, apa kau mempunyai ide acara kecil-kecilan apa yang akan diadakan pada Spring 14?" tanyaku.

Popuri berpikir. "Pesta dansa?"

Ide yang bagus, tapi terlalu klise. "Jangan. Bagiku itu sedikit klise. Bagaimana bila sedikit permainan bagi para pasangan?"

Popuri tertawa. "Apa kau bilang? Pasangan? Anak muda di sini belum ada yang berpacaran, kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum malu. Namun aku mencoba membela diri. "Maksudku, 'pasangan'. Anak laki-laki yang mengajak gadis yang disukainya, mereka menjadi satu pasangan."

Popuri menghentikan tawanya dan berpikir. "Kurasa itu ide yang sangat brilian!" Dan kami ber-_high five_ ria.

"Hei, kalian berdiskusi apa?" Ann bertanya.

Popuri pura-pura cemberut. "Salahmu sendiri dari tadi mengobrol dengan Gray. Nanti ada yang cemburu."

Aku tahu, yang dimaksud Popuri adalah Mary. Wajah Mary berubah menjadi merah padam.

Dan aku tahu, sejak tadi Gray menatapku dengan tajam, seolah aku adalah santapan baru baginya. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak berani balik menatapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunduk dan melanjutkan sketsa poster.

* * *

**Penulis: bagaimana, kau suka? ^^**

**Claire: =_=**

**Penulis: ada apa?**

**Claire: tidak ada apa-apa -_-^**

**Penulis: O_O oke, aku akan melanjutkannya**

**Claire: bolehkah sekali-kali aku menulis satu chapter?**

**Penulis: tentu saja tidak, itu tugasku _**

**Claire: oh ayolah**

**Penulis: baiklah, bila itu yang kau mau, kau kuberi kesempatan saat aku sibuk belajar UN**

**Claire: ^_^ terima kasih!**

**Penulis: tapi jangan merusak ceritaku, awas saja bila kau melakukannya**

**Claire: -.,-**

**Penulis dan Claire: mohon reviewnya! ^^**


	4. Ia, Pria Menyebalkan bin Aneh

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Hei, kalian berdiskusi apa?" Ann bertanya._

_Popuri pura-pura cemberut. "Salahmu sendiri dari tadi mengobrol dengan Gray. Nanti ada yang cemburu."_

_Aku tahu, yang dimaksud Popuri adalah Mary. Wajah Mary berubah menjadi merah padam._

_Dan aku tahu, sejak tadi Gray menatapku dengan tajam, seolah aku adalah santapan baru baginya. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak berani balik menatapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunduk dan melanjutkan sketsa poster._

* * *

_**SPRING 11, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Maafkan aku, kukira hari-hari selanjutnya akan jarang menulismu. Kini hari-hariku dipenuhi kesibukan baru, yang tak pernah kudapat di kota manapun._

_Aku menjadi salah satu orang yang mengatur semua _event _tahun ini. Ini tugas terberat yang pernah kujalani. Apa lagi _event _di kota ini tidak dapat dibilang sedikit. Setidaknya ada tiga _event _dalam satu musim, atau mungkin lebih. Ini gila._

_Aku ditugaskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat memberitahu sekaligus mengundang warga untuk datang pada _event _juga menghubungi pihak-pihak yang mendukung berjalannya _event. _Cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Yah, meski sangat melenceng dari gelarku, tapi setidaknya dulu aku memiliki teman yang pernah mengajariku hal-hal seperti itu._

_Ah ya, divisi bagian ini adalah divisi sosial. Nama yang unik, bukan? Nama divisi-divisi lainnya pun begitu, diambil dari mata pelajaran di sekolah. Sungguh kreatif._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan menyempatkan diri bila ada waktu luang. Kali ini aku harus menyiapkan _event _untuk Spring 14, Spring Thanksgiving Festival. Poster dan brosur yang kudesain sudah ada di tanganku sekarang dan kini aku menunggu seseorang dari divisi olahraga datang ke rumahku untuk membantuku dalam menempel poster dan menyebarkan brosur._

_Kau ingin tahu siapa yang ditunjuk untuk divisi olahraga?_

_Seorang yang kubenci. Gray._

_Baiklah, _fighting _Claire!_

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ah, pasti seseorang yang tak kuharapkan kedatangannya.

"Masuklah. Aku belum mandi. Menunggulah di dalam," aku menyambutnya dengan keengganan yang tidak kututup-tutupi.

Matanya melebar kaget. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menunggumu mandi? Tidak akan." Ia membuang muka.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. "Oh, ayolah Gray." Aku menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Masakah aku harus selalu menyeretmu untuk mengikutiku?"

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku tak ingin berada lama-lama di rumah pengap ini," ia mendorongku menjauh.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan omongan pedasnya. Bagiku, biarlah hal-hal itu berlalu bagaikan angin.

Aku mandi secepat yang kubisa. Bukan hanya Gray yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumahku. Aku pun juga tidak ingin. Tapi sebagai tuan rumah—nyonya rumah untukku—yang baik, tentu aku tak membiarkan tamuku berada di luar rumah sedangkan aku bersenang-senang di dalamnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kejadian tempo hari.

"Acara televisimu membosankan sekali. Hidup di peternakan memang selalu membosankan."

Anggap itu angin.

Aku berjalan menuju kaca untuk menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya.

"Gadis sepertimu memang harus berdandan. Sudah berdandan saja masih tidak enak dipandang, apalagi tidak."

Ini bukan berdandan, ini hanya merapikan rambut. Oke, anggap itu angin saja.

Ketika aku mematutkan diri di depan kaca dan merasa sudah tampak rapi, aku berjalan menuju kotak yang menyerupai peti harta karun. Aku membukanya dan menaruh peralatan yang mungkin kubutuhkan dalam tas.

"Apa itu? Kotak harta karun? Ternyata masih ada kotak kuno seperti itu di zaman modern seperti ini."

Kuno? Bila dalam peti ini terdapat harta karun sungguhan, aku akan menyombongkan dan menertawakannya sampai menangis. Baiklah, aku harus menganggapnya angin.

"Ayo keluar. Kau ingin terkunci dalam rumahku?" aku berjalan keluar dan hendak menutup pintu.

Ia mendelik dan mengambil langkah panjang agar hal yang kuucapkan tidak terjadi. Ha ha ha!

"Ingat, bersikaplah profesional kali ini."

* * *

Ah, akhirnya. Hanya tinggal menempel poster di Rose Square, pekerjaanku selesai! Tak kusangka, warga kota menyambut acara ini dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Mereka beranggapan bila acara menarik seperti ini belum pernah diadakan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sepanjang pembagian brosur dari rumah ke rumah, Gray terus mengoceh. Ia terus mengejekku, entah mengapa ia tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk melakukannya. Tetapi terkadang, ia menceritakan secara singkat tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi. Dari Gray aku mengetahui banyak hal, salah satunya adalah ibu Rick, Lillia, yang ditinggal suaminya yang sedang mencarikan obat untuknya, tetapi belum kunjung kembali. Kasihan sekali.

Berarti dalam kata lain, Gray suka bergosip? Ha ha ha!

Kami sudah sampai di Rose Square. Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah papan tak terurus.

"Ini papan pengumumannya?" aku menunjuk papan itu dan menatap Gray tak percaya.

Gray mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana di waktu-waktu yang lalu warga tahu _event _apa yang akan diadakan?" aku bingung. Seingatku Ann menyuruhku untuk membuat poster. _Atau apa saja. _Ah, aku lupa kata-kata itu.

"Dulu tidak ada yang pernah menjabat di divisimu. Divisi ini dikerjakan oleh panitia secara bersamaan. Yang kuingat, mereka melakukan pemberitahuan secara langsung dari rumah ke rumah tanpa media apapun," kata Gray. Alisku terangkat. Benarkah itu? "Kau yang pertama, dan kau sangat kreatif."

Aku mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. Aku yang pertama? "Dalam kata lain, sesungguhnya aku tak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini?"

Gray menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan dalam mengatur _event."_

Aku sudah mengerti dan bersorak dalam hati. "Lalu?" kali ini aku ingin menggodanya.

"Kau berbakat," sepertinya Gray sedang tidak sadar mengatakan itu.

Aku tersenyum jail. "Lalu?"

"Kau hebat, aku salut," Gray masih saja tidak sadar.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kau—" ia menoleh ke arahku dan menyipitkan mata. "Kau sedang memerasku untuk mengatakan pujian untukmu? Kau mengerjaiku?"

Aku terkikik geli. "Sudah kubilang, bersikaplah profesional kali ini. Bila memang aku kreatif, berbakat, dan hebat seperti yang kau katakan, mengapa tidak kau akui saja?"

Ia memutar bola mata. "Huh, dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Yang mengatakan itu berarti juga menyebalkan," sahutku enteng.

"Tsk, berisik. Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Aku kembali menatap papan pengumuman yang kotor dan tak terawat. Kemudian aku membongkar isi tas yang kubawa. Ini dia.

Dua buah lap untuk membersihkan debu dan kaca.

Sebuah masker untuk melindungi hidungku dari debu.

Sebuah pembersih kaca untuk membersihkan kaca.

"Gray, bisakah kau membersihkan kaca? Ini," aku menyerahkan sebuah lap dan pembersih kaca padanya. Ia menatapku heran.

"Tunggu apa lagi, sekarang kerjakan," perintahku.

Matanya melebar dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan aku yang akan membersihkan debu papan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami selesai membersihkannya. Aku tersenyum puas menatap papan pengumuman. Setidaknya kali ini papan tersebut enak untuk dipandang.

Aku segera mengambil poster dari dalam tas dan mengambil beberapa _pushpin. _Kebetulan bagian dalam papan adalah _softboard, _sehingga sesuatu yang akan dipajang akan mudah ditempel dan mudah untuk dilepaskan.

Selesai sudah. Aku menatap puas pada papan pengumuman. Di sana sudah terdapat poster. Desainku sendiri, yang diwujudkan oleh Popuri yang pintar mengoperasikan komputer.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 6 malam.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang ke penginapan," kataku pada Gray.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku terkejut. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau bilang?"

Gray mengembuskan napas kesal. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Bukankah aku harus bersikap profesional? Tidak baik bila seorang gadis berjalan di tengah kota pada malam hari."

Aku terdiam. Gray peduli padaku? Ini adalah sebuah kejadian langka.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sangat lelah. Jangan membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi," Gray berkata seraya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku menjauhi Rose Square.

Aku melihat genggaman Gray pada tanganku. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Tangan Gray menyalurkan rasa kehangatan, yang tak pernah kurasakan pada pria manapun sebelumnya.

Jelas saja. Bahkan ayahku dengan—

_Claire, jangan pernah mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kau harus kuat. _Ya, aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh menangis, setidaknya sekarang, disaat aku masih melihat ada orang lain di sekitarku.

"Sudah sampai," kata Gray membuyarkan pikiran kalutku.

"Terima kasih sudah bersikap profesional hari ini," kataku sedikit sinis sambil membuka pintu. Padahal aku bermaksud untuk tulus berterima kasih, tapi mengapa aku mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti itu?

Aku melihat Gray mendengus. "Kau yang membuat desain poster itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Apa Gray ingin memujiku lagi? Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"Standar." Apa?

"Huh, dasar. Selamat malam," ucapku lalu menutup pintu. Saat aku berbalik, mataku menemukan sebuah _case _alat musik yang cukup besar. Di saat sedih seperti ini, aku harus menyalurkannya pada apapun di hadapanku. Mungkin bermain musik adalah sasaranku kali ini.

Aku meraba _case _itu dan membukanya perlahan. Sebuah cello terpampang di depan mataku. Aku mengambilnya dan tak lupa mengambil _bow. _Lalu aku mencoba menggesek nada dasar, dan tidak terasa janggal dengan nadanya. Baguslah.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai menggesekkan sebuah nada. Perasaanku sedang kalut. Tanganku bergerak begitu saja, menekan dan menggesek nada. Nada-nada itu menghasilkan lagu yang terdengar begitu pilu. Sepilu hatiku.

Sebuah air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Lama kelamaan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku menyudahi permainanku dan meletakkan cello ke dalam _case-_nya. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menangis sepuasnya hingga tertidur.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

* * *

_**Spring 14, Year 1—Spring Thanksgiving Festival**_

"Selamat datang di acara Spring Thanksgiving Festival Game! Saya selaku ketua panitia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda pada acara malam ini. Ah ya, sebenarnya kami tidak pernah mempunyai rencana untuk merayakan hari ini, karena seperti yang Anda tahu, Anda dapat merayakannya sendiri dengan pasangan Anda." Ann berhenti sejenak oleh karena banyak yang berdeham menggodanya. Maklum, yang menghadiri acara ini adalah orang dewasa yang tentunya sudah tahu tanda-tanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Kontan saja pipi Ann bersemu merah.

Dehaman sudah sedikit mereda sehingga Ann melanjutkan pidatonya, "Tetapi salah satu dari panitia mengusulkan agar merayakan acara ini secara kecil-kecilan, hitung-hitung sebagai ajang bersosialisasi, katanya. Orang yang saya maksud berada di ujung sana, si tukang merepotkan tapi sangat kreatif. Claire!"

Aku yang tiba-tiba disebut namanya langsung saja melotot ke arah Ann. Yang kupelototi hanya terkikik geli. "Kasihan sekali Claire. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti permainan seperti kita karena ia tak memiliki teman kencan. Maklumlah, ia orang baru di sini, jadi masih malu-malu."

"Sedangkan kau sudah memalukan," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu. Ganti Ann yang melotot.

Semuanya tertawa. Aku menunduk. Yah, mengapa aku harus menjadi pusat perhatian tadi? Beruntung Ann adalah teman baikku, aku tahu ia hanya bergurau.

"Sekian sambutan dari saya. Selamat menikmati acara ini," gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia itu menutup pidatonya. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Setelah Ann beranjak pergi, Karen maju ke depan dan menjelaskan acara ini. Aku membuang muka. Ia cantik, tapi sepertinya ia kelewat mengetahuinya dan menggunakannya sebagai ajang memamerkan diri. Lihatlah, ia menggunakan gaun sedangkan yang lain hanya menggunakan kaos dan jeans.

Ann sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku memanggilnya dan menunjuk Karen sambil memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan tatapan masa-bodohnya.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin ikut? Kau bisa bermain bersamaku," sebuah suara dari samping mengejutkanku dan Ann.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gray yang tengah berbicara padaku. Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau bermain saja dengan Mary, aku dan Popuri yang akan menjadi pemandu acaranya," tolakku secara halus. Bersikap kasar terhadap Gray di muka umum bukanlah ide bagus.

"Oh, baguslah," lalu ia berjalan pergi. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang mengajak? Mengapa ia tampak senang ketika kutolak? Tapi mengapa aku berharap ia kecewa? Malah aku senang bila ia juga tidak suka padaku. Aku tidak perlu merepotkan diri menghiraukan pria aneh itu.

Ann menyikutku dan memandangiku dengan heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, permainan segera dimulai!" Karen menutup penjelasannya. Semuanya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Sepanjang jalannya acara ini, aku dan Popuri adalah orang tersibuk. Kami yang memandu peserta agar melakukan permainan dengan benar sekaligus menjadi juri yang menentukan kalah-menangnya peserta. Dengan tidak berperasaan, panitia lainnya malah ikut menjadi peserta dan bermain dengan asyiknya. Huh!

Akhirnya acara selesai pada pukul 8 malam. Tidak terasa dua jam telah kami habiskan untuk acara ini. Ah tidak, bagiku sangat terasa lamanya.

"Panitia jangan pulang dulu. Rapat evaluasi akan diadakan sebentar lagi," kata Ann melalui mikrofon.

Aku mengembuskan napas lelah. Badanku sudah remuk, Ann. Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku pulang saja?

"Ini," seorang pria menyodorkan segelas air kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu ia duduk di sampingku. Aku memalingkan muka. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Gray sekarang.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Ah, pasti tidak. Kau hanya bermain bersama Mary dan tidak membantuku sama sekali."

"Mary?"

Aku menoleh padanya, dan terperanjat bila yang kuajak bicara dari tadi bukanlah Gray. Ia bukan Gray. Ia— Rick!

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kukira kau Gray," wajahku bersemu merah. Rick, akhirnya ia mendatangiku dan berbicara padaku! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Sepertinya kau begitu membenci Gray," simpulnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Entah berapa kali aku melakukannya hari ini. "Begitulah."

"Kak, aku pinjam Claire dulu. Ia harus rapat evaluasi. Nanti setelah itu kau bisa mengambilnya lagi. Sampai malam juga boleh," tiba-tiba Popuri menghampiri dan menggoda kami seperti itu. Aku menatapnya garang.

Rick hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oke, sampai jumpa Claire."

Aku mengangguk dan ketika Rick sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku, aku langsung menghujani Popuri dengan cubitan.

* * *

"Acara ini sukses. Selamat untuk kita semua!" teriak Ann gembira. Terang saja ia yang paling gembira. Ia yang sangat bertanggung jawab dalam acaraini.

Semua panitia bertepuk tangan. Aku juga, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk bersorak seperti Ann dan Popuri. Huh, mereka punya tenaga cadangan berapa karung, sih?

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian, terlebih pada Claire dan Popuri. Mereka benar-benar hebat, aku salut."

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak ada embel-embel lain, seperti Claire yang merepotkan dan suka mengeluh?"

Ann terkekeh. "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri."

Aku pura-pura cemberut. Dan semuanya tertawa lepas, aku pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Tapi pria menyebalkan yang duduk di seberangku hanya tersenyum. Aku mendengus. Gengsi tertawa heboh di depan umum?

Tunggu. Senyuman jenis apa itu? Mm... Meski aku tak tahu jenis-jenis senyuman di dunia, namun senyumnya kali ini adalah jenis yang kudambakan sejak dulu.

_Senyuman bangga._

Kudambakan? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu.

* * *

**Popuri dan Ann: sepuluh karung -_-^**

**Claire: wow, berikan seperempatnya padaku**

**Popuri: cari saja sendiri ^^**

**Claire: =_=**

**Penulis: kau hebat**

**Claire: terima kasih, tapi Gray benar-benar menyebalkan -_-**

**Penulis: tapi kau suka, kan?**

**Claire: T_T jauh lebih baik bersama Rick**

**Popuri: kau suka pada kakakku? Ah, berita baru!**

**Ann: sebenarnya kau lebih cocok dengan Gray, tapi biarlah, BERITA BARU!**

**Claire: =_=^**

**Penulis: mohon review-nya ^_^**


	5. (Sedikit) Gencatan Senjata

**-Previous Chapter-**

_Tapi pria menyebalkan yang duduk di seberangku hanya tersenyum. Aku mendengus. Gengsi tertawa heboh di depan umum?_

_Tunggu. Senyuman jenis apa itu? Mm... Meski aku tak tahu jenis-jenis senyuman di dunia, namun senyumnya kali ini adalah jenis yang kudambakan sejak dulu._

_Senyuman bangga._

_Kudambakan? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu._

* * *

_**SPRING 17, Year 1**_

"Maaf Zack, tapi aku tak bisa memberimu banyak belakangan ini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Nona. _Event?"_

"Ya."

"Kau begitu gigih mengerjakannya, hingga kau sedikit menelantarkan pekerjaanmu."

"Ah, maafkan aku, Zack. Aku akan mengusahakannya selagi ada waktu luang."

"Waktu luang? Ini pekerjaanmu, Claire!"

"Ah ya, maaf. Jangan marah begitu. Kau bertambah jelek."

Sebuah handuk kumal melayang tepat ke wajahku.

* * *

_**Spring 19, Year 1**_

Wajah-wajah di sekitarku tampak lesu dan ingin protes keras, begitu juga denganku. Tetapi Ann tidak memberikan kami celah sedikit pun untuk melakukannya.

"Ayolah Ann, mengapa tidak kemarin saja dan membiarkan kami tidur seharian hari ini?" keluh Popuri.

Ann menggeleng tegas. "Aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu istirahat selama dua belas jam kemarin. Masih kurang?"

"Ya! Trent sudah mengizinkanku untuk libur hari ini, tapi kau malah merusaknya dengan rapat ini," Elli yang biasanya kalem, ikut mengajukan protes. Trent? Oh, Dokter maksudnya.

Ann menampakkan wajah bersalahnya. "Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku lupa karena—"

"Sibuk berkencan dengan Cliff!" seru semuanya, termasuk aku.

Muka Ann langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Langsung saja kami tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu Inn terbuka. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampaklah seorang yang baru saja kami sebutkan namanya. Lalu semuanya, kecuali Ann, terkikik geli.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Cliff heran. Semua memandang ke arahnya sambil terkikik, bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan?

Semuanya masih saja terkikik, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara. "Cliff, kekasihmu ini telah melalaikan pekerjaannya demi kau," aku berkata sambil menunjuk Ann.

Mata Ann membelalak lebar. "Claire!"

Aku tertawa sambil membungkukkan badan pertanda minta maaf.

Tapi Ann sepertinya tidak menghiraukan permintaan maafku. Ia balik menyerangku dengan berkata, "Dari pada kau, menyukai—"

Perkataan Ann terpotong karena aku membekap mulutnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu rahasiaku selain Ann dan Popuri. Itu saja sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati.

"Ayolah Claire. Kami ingin tahu siapa yang kau sukai," sahut Mary.

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. Tapi melihat Ann, aku menyerah juga. "Oke, tapi tidak saat ini. Ada saatnya ketika—" aku melirik Gray dan Cliff yang menjadi alasanku untuk tidak mengatakannya saat ini, namun aku urung mengucapkan yang sebenarnya. Nanti bisa-bisa mereka kege-eran. "—Aku sudah siap."

Semuanya berseru kecewa dan aku melepaskan tanganku dari Ann. Ia mengembuskan napas lega.

"Baiklah teman-temanku, terima kasih sudah—" Ann membuka pidatonya. Aku memandangnya malas dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sialnya posisiku ada di sebelah Ann, jadi ketika mataku mulai terpejam, aku harus siap bila Ann menginjak kakiku dengan keras.

* * *

_**Spring 21, Year 1**_

Aku berlari menaiki tangga Inn dan bergegas menuju pintu kamar yang terjauh dari tangga. Aku sedang mencari seseorang dan kini aku terburu-buru.

Aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dan berseru, "Cliff! Aku butuh bantuan— Gray?"

Gray mendengus kesal. "Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Mengagetkan saja."

"Oke, maaf." Aku melangkah mundur dan mengetuk pintu.

Ia membuang muka. "Gadis yang tak tahu sopan santun. Apa tidak diajari orang tuanya?"

Oke, ia memang pria bermulut pedas. Tapi tolong jangan disangkut-pautkan dengan—

Aku merasakan tetesan air mengalir di pipiku. Oh, tidak. Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Menangis di depan pria menjengkelkan sedunia.

"Eh?" Gray berjalan mendekatiku karena tersadar bila aku tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kau menangis?" Ia menggiring dan mendudukkanku di ranjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf karena perkataanku tadi," suaranya sarat akan penyesalan. Ia berlutut di depanku dan ragu-ragu mengusap air mataku.

Aku memalingkan muka. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu," aku mengusap air mataku secara kasar lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahku. Tangan Gray.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku," katanya tegas.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Bisakah aku memercayainya? Melihat raut wajah Gray, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku berusaha melepas genggaman Gray dan berbalik. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mendudukinya. Gray tersenyum seraya mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapanku.

Mm... Baru kali ini aku melihat Gray tersenyum. Dan hal langka yang dilakukannya itu— sangat menawan.

Huh, apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar otakku yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan perasaan. Bukankah aku menyukai Rick?

"Jadi—" aku memulai cerita kehidupanku di masa lalu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, tapi ini versi pamanku.

Sepanjang aku bercerita, Gray mendengarnya dengan saksama dan menatapku seolah hanya ada aku di dunia ini.

Aku terpesona melihatnya serius seperti itu.

Tidak! Otak, mengapa kau berkhianat padaku?!

* * *

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau jadi bertambah jelek. Dan maaf akan perkataanku tadi."

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Benar-benar memalukan. Kira-kira apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika melihatku seperti ini?

"Oh ya, ada apa kau mencari Cliff?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersadar akan tugasku hari ini.

Aku membuka isi tasku dan menunjukkan setumpuk brosur pada Gray. Ia membacanya sekilas dan langsung protes, "Bukankah ini tugasku?!"

Aku mengangguk pasrah. "Sejujurnya aku ingin mencari suasana lain. Bosan bekerja denganmu." Aku menarik napas, siap menghadapi amukannya.

Tetapi Gray hanya tersenyum simpul sambil merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. "Oke, aku tidur dulu. Selamat bekerja!"

"Hei, kau tidak bekerja?"

Ia menggeleng dan menutup matanya.

"Dasar pemalas."

"Aku tidak pemalas, aku hanya—"

"Buktikan."

Gray berdecak. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Puas?"

Aku terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempol. "Ayo, aku tak punya waktu banyak," aku berkata sambil menarik Gray keluar dari zona nyamannya itu.

"Ya, ya."

* * *

"Claire, mengapa kau lama sekali di atas? Apa saja yang kaulakukan dengan— Gray?" sepertinya Ann langsung mengoceh ketika mendengar langkah-langkah menuruni tangga tetapi seketika terdiam ketika melihat bahwa di sampingku bukanlah pria yang disukainya, tapi orang lain.

Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Ann berubah drastis. Kini ia tersenyum menjengkelkan. Oh tidak.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tolong jangan katakan sekarang. Aku tak punya waktu banyak," aku langsung melarikan diri dari Ann.

Ketika sudah di luar Inn, Gray yang mengikutiku langsung menatapku aneh. Aku memutar bola mata dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"BERITA BARU!" aku mendengar suara menggelegar berasal dari dalam Inn. Pasti Ann sedang menelepon teman-teman lain. Aku menghela napas. Bersiaplah untuk diinterogasi sepulang kerja, Claire.

* * *

"Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mary, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Kini aku sudah disekap di ruang interogasi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dan diterangi oleh cahaya minim. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sedang berada dalam kamar Ann yang berada di belakang _counter. _Ann, Popuri, Mary, dan Elli berdiri di sekelilingku dengan raut wajah yang aneh-aneh.

Ann dengan senyum menjengkelkannya.

Popuri dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

Elli dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah Mary, dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Oh ayolah, percaya padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau berani, tanya saja pada Gray." Aku sudah _speechless, _entah apa lagi yang dapat membuat teman-teman yang sekarang sudah menjadi monster di hadapanku ini percaya.

"Oke, aku akan bertanya padanya sekarang," putus Mary sambil berjalan pergi menjauhi kami.

Tawa Popuri langsung meledak. Aku menatapnya garang. "Sesungguhnya aku menertawakan Mary yang menganggap ini terlalu serius," jelasnya.

Semua mengangguk membenarkan, termasuk aku.

"Sepertinya ia begitu menyukai Gray," ucap Ann.

_Memang begitu. _Tapi aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Mary sangat lembut hatinya, aku tak pernah ingin untuk menyakitinya.

Namun tadi ia sangat mengerikan. Mary yang tadi bukanlah Mary yang kukenal. Ia berubah drastis ketika mendengar berita melenceng Ann. Apa iya cinta itu mengubah segalanya?

_Segalanya?_

"Ann, aku baru teringat sesuatu. Kau punya nomor Gourmet yang bisa dihubungi? Mayor tidak ada ketika aku mengunjungi rumahnya tadi."

Ann mengerutkan kening. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil daftar _event_. Ia menelusurinya dengan teliti lalu tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih."

Popuri menyahut, "Hei, Mary lama sekali. Jangan-jangan—"

"Popuri, pikiranmu itu harus dibersihkan. Claire, jemput Mary sana," perintah Ann. Aku membelalakkan mata. Memangnya ia atasanku? Yah, setidaknya saat ini tidak. Tetapi karena Ann tidak suka bila dibantah, maka terpaksa aku melakukannya. Aku berjalan lesu ke tempat Gray berada.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan semangat yang sudah mendekati titik nol karena pekerjaanku tadi yang sungguh menguras tenaga plus diinterogasi layaknya pencuri saja.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Gray. Apa aku harus membukanya? Bagaimana bila mereka sedang—

Gawat, pikiranku sudah sama dengan Popuri.

Sedang berbicara dengan serius, itu maksudku. Oke, membuang pikiran tidak-tidak dan menggantinya dengan pikiran yang lebih baik.

Oleh karena tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, aku tak sempat berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu dulu. Dan mataku melebar kaget. Apa yang kulihat?

Mary memeluk Gray. Bisa-bisa bila aku tidak datang, mereka akan—

Ah tidak. Pikiran itu datang lagi. Menyingkirlah, pikiran jelek.

Sepertinya mereka masih tidak sadar bila ada orang lain yang sudah berada satu ruangan dengan mereka, sehingga aku berdeham keras.

Jelas saja mereka terkejut dan Mary melepas pelukannya. "Ah, maaf bila aku mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja. Tapi Mary, kau dicari oleh teman-teman di bawah. Kau mau membuat mereka menunggumu?"

Mary tersenyum malu, sedangkan Gray berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Eh, apakah tadi Gray juga memeluk Mary? Yah, mengapa mataku tidak jeli? Ini bisa menjadi berita baru, bukan?

Ini mengerikan. Lama-lama otakku bisa rusak karena teman-teman. Namun menyenangkan juga berteman dengan Ann, Popuri, Mary, Elli, dan teman-teman yang lain.

"_Thanks, _Gray," Mary memandang Gray penuh arti dan berucap pelan, lalu berjalan ke arahku, tetapi telingaku sangat jelas mendengarnya. Berita baru! Berita baru!

Dasar Claire.

Sebelum menutup pintu, aku sempat melihat Gray menatap tajam ke arahku. Sebagai balasannya, aku menjulurkan lidah.

"Claire."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Karena?"

"Telah salah sangka padamu. Gray sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan aku turut berduka atas kematian—"

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah sangat lama."

Mary menepuk pundakku perlahan, berusaha menyalurkan semangat. Mary, kau sangat baik.

Dan apa yang Gray katakan? Besok ia tak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku.

* * *

"Gourmet, saya butuh bantuan Anda."

"Maaf, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Claire, penduduk baru Mineral Town."

"Oh, Mineral Town," terdapat jeda sejenak. "Cooking Festival?"

"Benar. Bisakah Anda memberikan tema masakan sekarang, agar kami bisa memberitahukannya pada warga?"

"Tentu. Tema kali ini adalah," jeda lagi. "Kehidupan."

"Kehidupan?"

"Aneh, ya? Aku hanya memikirkan kata itu dari tadi. Entahlah."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Tema yang sangat unik. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda. Dan terima kasih bila Anda bersedia untuk menjadi juri besok."

"Saya selalu bersedia. Terima kasih."

_Kehidupan?_

* * *

_**Spring 22, Year 1**_

"_Gray sudah menjadi orang penting bagi hidupku," ucap Mary pelan._

"_Tentu saja. Bukankah kami, teman-temanmu ini, juga menjadi orang penting bagi hidupmu?" balas Ann._

_Mary menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Gray sudah menjadi— kekasihku."_

_Ann menaikkan alis. "Begitu?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk._

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada kejadian kemarin, setelah aku menjemput Mary dari kamar Gray. Kapan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kemarin?

"Thanks, _Gray." Mary memandang Gray penuh arti dan berucap pelan, lalu berjalan ke arahku, tetapi telingaku sangat jelas mendengarnya._

Ah, itu dia!

Kemudian aku tersadar ketika melihat sesosok yang berjalan melewatiku. Tunggu. Itu Gray?

"Hei!" seruku menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia terus berjalan. Apakah telinganya sedang error?

Aku berlari dan berhenti di depannya. "Selamat! Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Gray hanya mengerutkan alis. Lidahku berdecak. "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary? Selamat!" aku mengatakan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Namun pria menyebalkan itu hanya membalas uluran tanganku singkat dan membalas ucapanku secara singkat pula, "_Thanks._"

Lalu pria itu membuang muka dan kembali berjalan melewatiku. Mm... Sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

_Dan mengapa aku begitu peduli, hah? Tidak penting!_

* * *

**Claire: Mary, bisakah aku memercayaimu?**

**Mary: tentu saja ^^**

**Ann dan Popuri: ada apa ini? O_O**

**Claire dan Mary: tidak ada apa-apa ^_^**

**Ann: Claire, kau sudah berdamai dengan Gray?**

**Claire: gencatan senjata, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya**

**Mary: mengapa?**

**Claire: sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan**

**Mary: hei!**

***terjadilah perang antara Claire dan Mary***

**Penulis: untuk ainagihara, terima kasih untuk review-nya ^_^ yah, memang karakternya aku buat berbeda, hehehe. Terima kasih ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**


	6. Aku Tak Percaya Lagi

**-Previous Chapter-**_  
_

_Gray hanya mengerutkan alis. Lidahku berdecak. "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary? Selamat!" aku mengatakan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_Namun pria menyebalkan itu hanya membalas uluran tanganku singkat dan membalas ucapanku secara singkat pula, "Thanks."_

_Lalu pria itu membuang muka dan kembali berjalan melewatiku. Mm... Sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?_

_Dan mengapa aku begitu peduli, hah? Tidak penting!_

* * *

**Penulis: kau boleh membuat ceritamu kali ini**

**Claire: HORE ^o^**

* * *

_Aku berjalan santai menuju Inn. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sana._

_Mungkin karena aku sedang melamun atau tak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bandana putih. Tunggu. Bukankah itu—_

"_Rick?" seruku tertahan. Namun segera aku bersikap biasa saja. Huh, jangan sampai memalukan di depan Rick, Claire bodoh._

"_Oh, hai Claire. Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kilahku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Lama tak mengobrol, eh?"_

_Rick mengangguk dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana bila kita mengobrol di Inn?"_

_Inn? Malas, ah. "Aku sudah bosan berada di Inn. Bagaimana bila jalan-jalan saja? Cuaca hari ini sedang sangat normal."_

"_Ide bagus."_

* * *

"_Kau sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu," kata pria yang kupuja dengan sikap tulus._

_Aku tersenyum senang. "Aku juga."_

_Sepertinya Rick sedang termenung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia dengan yakin bertanya, "Bagaimana bila kita berpacaran saja?"_

"_Apa?" sepertinya telingaku perlu dibawa ke dokter. Dokter Trent, aku butuh bantuanmu! Telingaku! Telingaku!_

_Claire aneh. Tentu saja Dokter Trent tidak mendengarnya._

"_Bagaimana bila kita berpacaran saja?" ulangnya._

_Ternyata telingaku masih normal-normal saja. Tapi apa katanya?_

"_Kau bercanda, kan?" aku masih saja tidak percaya._

_Namun pria memesona ini hanya menggeleng dan membelai rambutku. Sentuhannya itu—_

_Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kemampuan otak untuk sementara._

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa," Rick melambaikan tangan namun yang kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Itupun sudah sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Sebab otakku masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rick, ucapku dalam hati mengikuti kalimatnya._

* * *

**Penulis: singkat sekali O_O**

**Claire: aku mengakui bahwa kau jauh lebih hebat daripada aku soal ini**

**Penulis: pastinya ^^**

**Claire: apa kau akan mengabulkannya?**

**Penulis: tentu saja—**

**Claire: HORE ^o^**

**Penulis: —tidak -.,-**

**Claire T^T**

**Penulis: kau membuang dan mengganti banyak hal dama cerita ini**

**Claire: tidak =.,=**

**Penulis: dan Rick? Kurasa tidak**

**Claire: bukan dengan Rick?! Aku membencimu T.T**

* * *

_**SPRING 25, year 1**_

Aku berjalan santai menuju Inn. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tidak siang, tidak juga malam. Terkadang aku harus merayu Zack agar tidak marah bila melihat hasil pertanianku yang relatif sedikit. Maafkan aku Zack, ini semua demi kesejahteraan kota ini. Eh, apakah aku sedang berkampanye sekarang?

Pikiranku buyar ketika aku merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bandana putih. Tunggu. Bukankah itu—

"Rick?" seruku tertahan. Namun segera aku bersikap biasa saja. Huh, jangan sampai memalukan di depan Rick, Claire bodoh.

"Oh, hai Claire. Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kilahku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Lama tak mengobrol, eh?"

Rick mengangguk dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana bila kita mengobrol di Inn?"

Inn? Bila salah seorang dari Ann, Popuri, Mary, dan Elli mengetahuinya, aku akan disekap lagi. Tidak. Aku tahu aku tak akan selamat jika itu terjadi. Dan bila Karen yang melihatnya— entahlah, mungkin aku harus rela mati muda. "Bagaimana bila jalan-jalan saja? Cuaca hari ini sedang sangat normal."

"Ide bagus."

* * *

"Kau sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu," kata pria yang kupuja dengan sikap tulus.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Aku juga."

Sepertinya Rick sedang termenung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia dengan yakin bertanya, "Bisakah kau datang ke Supermarket besok?"

"Supermarket?" bukankah tempat itu merupakan tempatnya dan Karen bertemu setiap hari? Bisa jadi itu menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Tapi mengapa aku harus pergi ke sana? Apa aku akan menggantikan tempat Karen?

Aku akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Apa aku harus menuruti permintaannya? Apa aku masih bernyawa bila menuruti permintaannya?

Claire, kau tahu itu sangat berlebihan.

_Apa aku akan bahagia jika menuruti permintaannya?_

Semoga saja.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Pria di hadapanku ini tersenyum—entah mengapa aku menganggap senyumnya bukan menandakan sesuatu yang baik—dan membelai rambutku. Sentuhannya itu—

Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kemampuan otak untuk sementara.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa," Rick melambaikan tangan namun yang kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Itupun sudah sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Sebab otakku masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rick_, ucapku dalam hati mengikuti kalimatnya.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Akhirnya aku memiliki waktu untuk menulismu. Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tak melakukannya sekarang. Bahkan untuk mengurus pertanian pun tidak sempat. Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Harvest Sprites. Sebab waktu inipun adalah waktu yang kuambil dengan status ilegal. Kenapa? Karena seharusnya aku berada di Inn sekarang._

_Tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kudiskusikan denganmu. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan berdiskusi, melainkan aku yang bercerita dan kau hanya menyimaknya._

_Ini berhubungan dengan Rick. Pria yang selama ini kurindukan karena keberadaannya sulit dicari, mengajakku mengobrol sepanjang hari ini dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!_

_Ah, tidak. Maksudku ia memintaku untuk datang ke Supermarket besok. Ini kebenarannya, yang di atas hanya sebuah khayalan belaka._

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan besok? Apakah ia akan mengabulkan khayalanku?_

_Semoga saja begitu. Tapi mengapa aku tak begitu menginginkan hal—_

_Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Lupakan kalimat sebelumnya._

_Mm... Namun mengapa aku tidak terlalu bahagia menyambutnya? Mengapa justru aku berfirasat jika besok ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku?_

_Tidak. Aku yakin tidak ada yang buruk besok. Bukankah perasaan tidak selamanya menjadi kenyataan? Mm... Aku sendiri tidak yakin itu._

_Baiklah, aku harus menikmati hari esok. Berpikirlah positif, Claire. Berpikir positif._

* * *

_**Spring 26, year 1**_

Aku melihat jam besar di sebelah cermin. Pukul 8 pagi. Sepertinya Supermarket sudah buka dan aku harus bersiap-siap pergi. Selain memenuhi permintaan Rick, aku juga perlu berbelanja biji-bijian sebagai cadangan untuk tahun depan.

Berjalan santai adalah pilihanku. Bahasa tubuh yang terlalu tegang akan membuat keingintahuan warga lain terpancing dan habislah riwayatku. Selain itu membuatku terlihat tidak terlalu mengharapkan apa-apa.

Padahal dalam hati— aku ingin Rick melamarku!

Melamar? Menyatakan cinta saja belum.

Oke, aku sudah berdiri di depan Supermarket, tetapi sejauh mata memandang, aku tak melihat Rick. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membeli bibit dahulu.

"Jeff, aku membutuhkan beberapa bibit _Spring,_" pintaku kepada kasir Supermarket sekaligus ayah dari Karen.

"Ada di _counter _depanmu. Tapi mengapa kau membeli bibit _Spring _sekarang? Bukankah _Summer _sebentar lagi akan datang?" tanya Jeff heran.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, tapi aku membutuhkannya sebagai cadangan."

Lawan bicaraku mengangguk-angguk. "Kau petani yang hebat."

Yang kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum sopan dan mengambil beberapa kantong biji. Benarkah kata Jeff? Kurasa tidak. Aku sering mengecewakan Zack dengan hasil taniku.

"Terima kasih, Jeff," kataku seraya memberikan _gold _sebagai alat pembayarannya. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kini aku harus mencari—

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?" sebuah suara terdengar cukup lirih. Namun aku dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas. Tunggu. Bukankah itu suara Rick?

Aku menelusuri jalan di depan Supermarket dengan mataku, dan aku melihat Rick duduk bersebelahan dengan Karen sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lakukan sesuai perintahku," giliran Karen yang berbicara. Kalimatnya terdengar janggal. _Jika kau mencintaiku_—

Sontak mataku membelalak. Rick mencintai Karen?!

Aku melihat Rick menghela napas panjang. "Oke, aku memang mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena alasan apapun, termasuk Claire. Tidak. Terlebih Claire."

Aku terperanjat. Ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Tolong bangunkan aku segera dari mimpi buruk ini.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipiku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya dalam satu menit ke depan. Aku mengambil langkah panjang menuju kursi taman dekat Supermarket.

"Rick, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Atau sandiwara. Atau apapun yang tidak nyata. Tolong katakan!" aku berseru sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar lagi.

Rick hanya terdiam sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum mengejek padaku. Aku benci melihat Rick seperti ini. Dimana karisma yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya? Mengapa ia seolah terintimidasi oleh Karen?

"Maaf," kata pria penyuka ayam itu dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Aku mendengus. "Maaf? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau—" bibirku bergetar hebat, dan ternyata air mataku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. "—telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Kepercayaanku terhadap makhluk yang berlawanan jenis denganku."

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya sambil mencucurkan air mata, tak mengacuhkan seruan Rick yang memanggil namaku. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dalam rumah dan menangis sampai puas. Tidak peduli jika besok mataku akan berubah menjadi panda.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, aku duduk bersandar di depan daun pintu dan menangis.

Ini seperti _de javu. _Aku pernah mengalaminya, ketika aku belum kehilangan ingatanku.

* * *

_Aku memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras lalu duduk bersandar pada pintu. Aku menyapu pandangan pada kamar yang aku tempati selama empat belas tahun ini dengan mata yang sudah sembab ini. Setelah itu aku menghela napas. Kini aku tak pantas mendiami kamar ini. Tidak. Aku tak pantas mendiami rumah ini. Itu kata Ayah._

_Aku memang yang bersalah. Akulah yang paling bersalah pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi bisakah orang yang kusebut Ayah selama hidupku itu tidak menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku dan mengusirku dari rumah sendiri? Tidak bisakah ia lebih memilih aku sebagai anaknya ini daripada calon istrinya itu? Apa selama ini aku tak berguna di matanya?_

"_Kau selalu menyusahkanku. Tolong sekarang angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

_Kalimat yang berasal dari mulutnya itu lebih sakit daripada pisau terasah yang menyayat-nyayat kulit._

_Apa semua pria di dunia ini suka menyakiti hati wanita? Apa semua pria di dunia ini berlaku jahat seperti Ayah?_

_Aku mengepak semua barangku dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata Ayah, selama aku masih mempunyai harga diri. Juga memutuskan untuk tak lagi memercayai pria manapun._

"Claire, maafkan aku," teriakan itu sukses membangunkanku. Sepertinya aku menangis hingga tertidur dengan posisi tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Claire, kau dengar aku? Maafkan aku," teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Itu suara Rick, bukan?

"Pergilah," aku hanya membalasnya singkat dan menutup telingaku.

"Bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu? Ini semua—"

"Per-gi-lah," aku berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya. Kau menghina kemampuan telingaku? Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Claire, aku—"

"Pergilah, atau aku akan memanggil Harris untuk membuatmu pergi."

Setelah aku berteriak, aku mendengar derap langkah menjauh. Baguslah.

Eh, tapi mengapa aku mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat? Rick lagi.

"Pergilah. Apa kau tak mengerti arti kata itu?"

Di balik pintu, aku mendengar ia mendengus, tetapi ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. "Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku dengan perkataanmu itu, Rick. Sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan apa lagi?"

"Jika ingin sambutan bervariasi untuk tiap tamu, maka lihatlah terlebih dahulu tamumu itu."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Jelas itu bukan suara Rick. Itu suara—

"Gray," kataku lirih setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku." Sepertinya kalimat itu selalu bisa membuat hatiku luluh dan menceritakan segalanya pada pria yang mengucapkannya.

* * *

"Rick. Ia mem-buatku ti-tidak perca-ya la-lagi pada pria ma-manapun," aku berkata pada Gray sambil terisak. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuatku bersedih lagi.

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa di depan TV dan memandang TV yang sedang menyala tanpa suara dengan tatapan kosong. Gray yang duduk di sebelahku sengaja menyalakan TV seperti itu agar pemandangan di depanku berganti-ganti sehingga sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Caranya itu sedikit ampuh. Kini ia mengusap rambutku, berusaha menenangkanku. Kurasa sentuhannya itu juga sedikit manjur.

"Aku sudah per-caya padanya se-sepenuhnya. Tapi justru i-ia menghancurkan ke-percayaanku hingga tak ber-sisa," aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada sofa. Menangis membuat tenagaku terkuras habis. Eh, namun mengapa keempukan sofaku berbeda dari biasanya? Aku kembali mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Astaga, ternyata tangan Gray yang menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

"Bersandarlah." Ya sudahlah, aku menurut saja.

"Apa semua pria di dunia ini suka menyakiti hati wanita? Apa semua pria berlaku kejam?" tanyaku dengan suara sangat pelan, berharap Gray tak mendengarnya.

"Tidak." Oh, sial. Jelas saja Gray mendengarnya. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dirinya, juga posisi Gray cukup dekat untuk mendengar suaraku, sepelan apapun itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Gray mendesah pelan. "Kau hanya harus menghilangkan traumamu pada pria dan membuka hatimu—"

"Dan rela untuk disakiti lagi? Tidak akan," segera aku memotong kata-katanya. Aku tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pria yang mencintaimu?" kalimat tanyanya sontak membuatku menoleh padanya.

Gray segera membuang muka. Sepertinya ia tak ingin bertatap muka denganku. Ah, sudahlah. "Bagaimana jika ternyata Rick mencintaimu dan yang ia lakukan tadi hanya sekadar sandiwara? Atau mungkin Cliff yang diam-diam mencintaimu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Nada suaranya terdengar aneh di telingaku. "Rick dan Karen bersandiwara? Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Cliff? Hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih. Lagipula ia sudah menyukai Ann," aku tak perlu menyembunyikan itu dari Gray, sebab sudah menjadi rahasia umum. "Dokter Trent? Pria sedingin es itu tak mungkin menyukaiku. Juga aku tak mungkin melukai Elli yang sudah menyukai Dokter sejak lama. Kau? Kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Kai? Melihatnya saja belum pernah."

"Ah, bagaimana bila Kai menyukaimu ketika ia melihatmu nanti dan kau juga menyukainya?" desaknya.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sudahlah, jangan mencari-cari alasan." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Gray, ada apa kau ke sini?"

Mendengar ucapanku, sontak matanya melebar. "Kita ada rapat di Inn dan Ann menyuruhku datang ke mari karena takut kau tidak datang lagi seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah pukul— 11!"

"Kau disuruh Ann untuk menjemputku agar datang ke Inn karena kemarin tidak datang? Memangnya aku buronan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tepat sekali. Ann berkata seperti itu."

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**Claire: aku benar-benar membencimu T.T**

**Gray: seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, ia membuatmu tahu sifat Rick sesungguhnya**

**Penulis: ha ha ha, Gray benar ^_^**

**Claire: huh! Terserah =_=^**

**Ann: ada apa ini? O_O**

**Popuri: sepertinya kita tertinggal banyak hal penting, Ann**

**Claire: oke, terima kasih untuk ainagihara atas review-nya... author-san boleh, tapi keiko-san saja *maksa* hehehe, saya pasti ceritakan.. Terima kasih ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


	7. Menyebalkan

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Ah, bagaimana bila Kai menyukaimu ketika ia melihatmu nanti dan kau juga menyukainya?" desaknya._

_Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sudahlah, jangan mencari-cari alasan." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Gray, ada apa kau ke sini?"_

_Mendengar ucapanku, sontak matanya melebar. "Kita ada rapat di Inn dan Ann menyuruhku datang ke mari karena takut kau tidak datang lagi seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah pukul— 11!"_

"_Kau disuruh Ann untuk menjemputku agar datang ke Inn karena kemarin tidak datang? Memangnya aku buronan?" tanyaku kesal._

"_Tepat sekali. Ann berkata seperti itu."_

* * *

_**SPRING 30, year 1**_

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Kini aku telah berdiri di depan cermin dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut handuk. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian ketika aku mengenakan hal yang sama di depan Gray. Wajahku memerah. Kejadian itu tak pantas untuk dikenang.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ada pada tubuhku. Tepatnya di bahu kananku. Terdapat sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Mm... Sepertinya itu tanda lahir. Aku mengarahkan bahuku lebih dekat dengan cermin, dan ya, itu memang tanda lahir.

Dan itu— berbentuk huruf 'C'.

"_Apa itu yang ada di bahumu?"_

_Aku tersenyum misterius. "Tebaklah," kataku pada anak laki-laki yang bertanya itu._

_Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Tanda lahir?"_

_Aku tersenyum lagi, kali ini adalah sebuah tanda kepuasan. "Kau benar."_

_Ia membelalakkan mata dan bertanya, "'C' untuk Claire?"_

"_Ya, 'C' untuk Claire," aku membeo. "Dan Clara."_

_Lawan bicaraku mengangguk-angguk. "Ibumu?"_

_Aku tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Ya."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah peristiwa yang tak pernah kuingat berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah ingatan masa lalu, eh? Ingatan tentang sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk huruf 'C' yang terdapat di bahuku. 'C' untuk Claire— dan Clara.

Kurasa tinggal di Mineral Town dapat membangkitkan ingatanku kembali, walau sedikit demi sedikit. Apakah aku harus senang— atau sedih? Aku termenung. Ingatan masa lalu tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. Aku berpendapat bahwa masa lalu hanya akan merusak masa depan, seperti yang biasa kutonton di film-film.

Yah, kepalaku ini terlalu banyak diisi oleh film-film roman tidak jelas. Tapi pendapatku tadi ada benarnya, bukan?

Tunggu. Siapa laki-laki yang berbicara padaku waktu itu? Rambut berwarna oranye dengan alis tebal serta hidung yang tegas. Sepertinya pernah kukenal akhir-akhir ini.

Akhir-akhir ini? Aneh-aneh saja.

* * *

"Besok ia datang!" seru Popuri kegirangan. Kami yang duduk satu meja dengannya menutup telinga. Suara Popuri sepertinya tidak ada bedanya dengan petir di luar.

"Iya, Popuri, besok ia datang. Bisakah kau berhenti melompat-lompat begitu?" tegur Ann.

Popuri tersenyum terlalu manis dan duduk. Kami semua mengembuskan napas lega dan mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk mendengarkan pidato Ann.

"Siapa yang kalian sebut 'ia'?" aku tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Sedari tadi aku hanya bengong menatap mereka semua.

Mata Popuri langsung berbinar-binar. "Pria yang kucintai setengah mati. Ia seperti malaikat—"

"Stop! Kai, tentu saja," Ann yang akhirnya menjawab. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Selamat pagi teman-temanku. Bagaimana dengan—" Ann memulai pidatonya. Sontak aku menguap lebar dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi bodohnya aku yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman, posisiku tepat di sebelah Ann. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus mendengarkannya, bila tidak ingin kakiku diinjak sampai membiru.

Kai. Aku merasa dengan mendengar namanya saja dapat menimbulkan rasa benci. Entah mengapa.

* * *

"Sepertinya kau tak terlalu menyukai pria bernama Kai itu, Gray? Ada apa?" aku bertanya pada pria yang berjalan di sebelahku. Aku bingung dengannya. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Mary tetapi lebih sering pulang denganku. Dan anehnya, Mary tidak marah padaku.

Ah, biarlah. Toh aku tak perlu ikut campur dengan hubungan mereka yang tampaknya rumit itu.

Gray tersentak. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun tadi. Kira-kira ia melamunkan siapa?

Hei, mengapa aku peduli? Huh.

"Ia pria yang menyebalkan," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya. "Kau juga menyebalkan," celetukku tanpa sadar. Gray menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu beranggapan bahwa ia _juga _menyebalkan?" aku menekankan kata 'juga' agar pria ini tahu bahwa ia pun menyebalkan.

Aku mendengar Gray berdecak. "Memangnya kau bukan gadis yang menyebalkan?"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau."

"Kau!" nada suaraku mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Kau," anehnya Gray membalas dengan sikap santai. Oke, membentak bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk menyerang Gray. Itu hanya akan membuat energiku terkuras habis.

"Huh!" aku mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sikap Gray benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku heran mengapa Mary bisa-bisanya mencintai pria macam Gray.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kataku dengan nada sedikit memerintah, berharap pria itu langsung takut dan membiarkan aku menang.

Namun harapanku pupus sudah ketika melihat Gray menyeringai. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Aku hanya dapat melongo mendengarnya bertanya balik. Ia pura-pura bodoh atau memang ia bodoh, sih? Atau ia sedang mengerjaiku?

Segera aku mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan Gray. Gray berseru memanggilku dan kini ia sudah berada di sampingku lagi. "Hei, aku bercanda," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku membuang muka.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi menurutku Kai adalah pria yang pintar merayu gadis-gadis, apalagi gadis sepertimu."

Alisku terangkat. "Sepertiku? Apa maksudmu?"

Lawan bicaraku berdeham sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, gadis yang keras kepala dan tak mudah termakan rayuan pria sepertinya," ia berkata begitu sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pernyataannya membuatku mengerutkan kening. Aku keras kepala? Memangnya ia tidak? "Terserah. Yang jelas—" aku berpikir sebentar, sepertinya memberitahu Gray tidak ada salahnya, "—mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku muak."

Ia tampak terkejut. "Kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku mengerutkan keningku lebih dalam. Tampaknya ada yang ia sembunyikan. "Eh?"

Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak penting."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan pamit pada Gray yang telah memasuki toko kakeknya, Saibara. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merenung. Hari ini Gray sedikit aneh. Ia sedikit baik padaku, bersedia menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dan entah mengapa kalimat pedasnya tak pernah keluar lagi. Ada apa ini?

Dan apa pula yang ia sembunyikan? Tidak penting, katanya? Mungkin saja.

_Atau sebaliknya?_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Musim panas akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Rasanya tak sabar menghirup udara musim yang baru dan merasakan matahari bersinar begitu terik serta mengalami musim di mana hujan jarang terjadi. Kau akan begitu bahagia menyambut musim ini ketika kau menganggap hujan adalah sesuatu yang menghambatmu untuk menikmati indahnya kota. Namun sayang sekali jika kau adalah manusia tipe penyayang penampilan, karena kau akan menyadari bila mentari akan mempersiapkan sinarnya yang paling menyengat untuk kulitmu._

_Ya. Ya. Aku tak peduli hal itu. Bagiku keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama cuaca yang mau tidak mau harus kunikmati._

_Tetapi aku merasa aku tak akan begitu menikmati musim yang akan datang ini. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena cuacanya. Tapi karena salah satu penduduknya. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah seorang nomad, berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap. Yang kudengar dari penduduk lain, ia selalu datang ke Mineral Town pada musim panas. Ya. Pada musim yang datang tak lama lagi._

_Kai._

_Yang kudengar lagi, ia adalah salah satu pria pujaan para gadis di kota ini. Apa salah satu kelebihannya? Apa ia seorang yang tampan namun memiliki sikap tertutup sehingga membuat gadis-gadis penasaran seperti Dokter Trent? Apa ia seorang yang pemalu tetapi mempunyai sikap lembut seperti Cliff? Atau ia seperti Gray yang—oke, kuakui—sangat tampan tapi sifatnya tidak dapat ditebak siapapun itu?_

_Rick? Maaf, tapi aku tak sudi untuk memujinya lagi._

_Tetapi entah mengapa mendengar nama penduduk nomad itu membuat tingkat amarahku melonjak naik. Oh ya, mungkin saja aku merasa bahwa ia adalah pria yang pintar merayu seperti yang dikatakan Gray._

_Mungkin saja. Mm... tapi aku tak begitu yakin._

* * *

_**Summer 1, year 1**_

Aku terbangun ketika sebuah sinar menembus tirai jendela dan menyinari wajahku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyibak tirai-tirai itu, lalu menyadari bahwa aku terbangun di musim yang baru. Aku tersenyum kemudian teringat jika jam 10 nanti akan ada _event _yang menanti, Beach Opening Day. Segera aku membersihkan diri dan sarapan sambil menonton TV. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, aku berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan—

Aku mengerutkan kening dan melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 7 pagi. Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah bertandang ke rumahku ini?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, namun aku ingat bila satu-satunya penduduk baru yang belum pernah kulihat adalah penduduk nomad itu.

Ia tersenyum terlampau manis. "Selamat pagi gadis yang manis dan cantik. Aku—"

"Oh, Kai rupanya. Aku punya nama. Claire. Ada perlu apa?" potongku sarkastik. Malas juga melihat wajahnya pagi-pagi begini. Lebih baik aku melihat wajah Gray seharian penuh dari pada ini—

Claire, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Gray sangat menyebalkan, ingat itu.

Tunggu. Seperti yang kurasakan ketika melihat Gray pertama kali, aku merasa pernah melihat Kai sebelumnya.

Tapi itu semua kapan?

"Oh. Oh. Jangan kasar begitu, gadisku. Walaupun wajah marahmu itu menarik, tapi jika kau tersenyum, itu akan lebih menyenangkan," ia berkata begitu sambil meraih salah satu tanganku. Refleks aku menarik tanganku kembali dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk meladeni tingkah menyebalkan pria ini.

"Gadisku, kau tentu tahu aku akan tinggal di sini selama musim panas ini. Dan selama itu pula, aku akan membantu pekerjaan Gray dalam— mm..."

"Divisi olahraga," aku membantu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan lain selain nama saja," tambahku. Mendengarnya menyebutku dengan sebutan 'gadisku' padahal kami belum lama berkenalan membuatku emosi.

Dan ia akan berada di divisi olahraga selama ia tinggal di sini. Huh, aku tak ingin ia membantuku sedikitpun. Lebih baik Gray menemaniku seharian dari pada—

Gray lagi. Gray lagi. Apakah otakku sedang bermasalah hari ini?

Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku sendirian dari pada dibantu oleh mereka. Terlebih oleh Kai. Uh, tidak. Mereka sama saja.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada keperluan lain, silakan pergi," dengan tega aku mengusirnya.

Mata Kai membelalak. "Kau mengusirku? Oke. Oke. Kau memang gadis yang menantang. Baik, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa di acara nanti!" Kai beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya diam.

Gadis yang menantang? Menyebalkan. Sampai jumpa di acara nanti? Maksudnya Beach Opening Day? Oh Goddess, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan dua pria menyebalkan sekaligus?

* * *

"Rapat evaluasi akan diadakan lima menit lagi. Panitia diharapkan tinggal sebentar," seru Ann melalui _microphone. _Aku menghela napas. Haruskah aku bertemu dengan Kai dengan jarak yang lebih dekat? Sejak acara berlangsung saja aku harus berpindah-pindah tempat agar Kai tidak mengikutiku. Tetapi tetap saja ia terus memandangiku meski di sebelahnya ada Popuri yang jelas-jelas menyukainya. Apa ia tidak puas, hah?

"Claire, kau melamun," itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mary yang sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya dapat membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Aku heran. Mengapa Mary yang sangat baik ini bisa menyukai pria menyebalkan seperti Gray? Ah sudahlah. Tentu saja ia punya alasan mengapa bisa menyukai pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Mm... Sepertinya mereka jarang bersama. Setidaknya ketika mereka berada dalam jarak pandangku. Mungkin saja mereka bersama ketika aku tak melihatnya, tetapi entah mengapa ada yang terasa janggal.

Apa mereka sedang berpura-pura? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Melihat wajah bahagia Mary ketika aku memergoki mereka sedang berpelukan—setidaknya aku melihat Mary memeluk Gray—cukup membuktikan bila mereka tidak sedang berpura-pura. Lagi pula apa untungnya bila mereka berpura-pura? Untuk membuat yang lain iri? Jujur saja, aku tak merasakan hal itu.

"Mary, apa kau menyukai Kai?" tanyaku spontan. Tetapi ketika aku melihat Mary mengerutkan dahi, aku melanjutkan, "Sebagai teman, maksudku."

Mary menyunggingkan senyum. "Ah, tentu saja. Ia pria yang baik dan menyenangkan."

Opini yang dilontarkan Mary sukses membuat mataku melebar. "Baik dan menyenangkan? Dari mana? Ia sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Kau belum terlalu mengenalnya, Claire. Bertemanlah dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa pendapatku itu benar," Mary terkikik geli.

Aku mendengus. "Huh, aku tak sudi berdekatan dengan pria perayu macam Kai."

Mary hanya tertawa, tidak menanggapi atau menyangkal pendapatku. Mungkin ia setuju bila Kai adalah pria yang pintar merayu. Namun yang tidak aku mengerti, mengapa nilai Kai tidak jatuh di mata gadis-gadis karena 'kelebihan'nya itu?

"Hati-hati Claire. Batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis," tawa Mary berhenti, digantikan dengan senyum khasnya. "Bisa saja kau menyukai Kai setelah mengatakan hal tadi, seperti kau yang mulai tertarik pada Gray setelah kau berkata padaku dulu bahwa kau begitu membencinya."

"APA?!" mataku melebar sempurna. "Gray menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya. Gray untukmu saja."

Mary tertawa lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku menghargai usaha Mary untuk membuatku tidak melamunkan Kai lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena aku merindukannya atau semacam itu. Tetapi karena tingkah Kai yang begitu menjengkelkan yang membuatku membencinya setengah mati.

"Hei gadis-gadis, kalian merindukanku?" suara itu begitu menggangguku. Aku memutar kepalaku dan aku melihat dua pria menyebalkan berada di dekatku. Kai dan Gray. Tetapi melihat wajah Gray yang menyiratkan rasa tak suka melihat tingkah Kai, aku yakin mereka tidak memiliki perjanjian untuk datang ke tempat kami bersama-sama.

Sekali lagi aku merasakan hal ini. Merasakan bahwa aku pernah mengenal mereka sebelum aku pindah ke Mineral Town. Dan anehnya aku merasakan bahwa aku pernah dekat dengan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata kau di sini, gadisku. Mau kutemani melihat bintang-bintang? Aku yakin wajahmu akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika disiram cahaya bintang," untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum terlalu manis.

Aku menutup mukaku dan menggeleng-geleng. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang seperti Kai di kota kecil yang kutinggali ini? Apa tidak ada orang yang lebih aneh lagi?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang merangkul bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kai yang melakukan itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan tangannya, menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku selamanya. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku," aku berkata ketus dan segera meninggalkannya.

Beruntung sekali Kai tidak mengejarku. Namun aku masih dapat mendengar ia bergumam, "Aku tidak akan pernah menaati kata-katamu itu ketika aku menyadari bahwa cinta pertamaku kini telah kembali."

Bisakah kau diam, Kai? Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, eh?

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**Claire: bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan? O_O**

**Penulis: ^_^**

**Claire: uh, terserahmu. Tapi tolong jangan membuatku dekat dengan Kai itu. Lebih baik aku bersama Gray— ah tidak, keduanya sama saja**

**Penulis: kau menyukai Gray?**

**Claire: APA?! Tidak!**

**Penulis: iya juga tidak apa-apa ^^**

**Claire: Tidak! TT_TT**

**Penulis: oke, terima kasih untuk ainagihara atas review-nya... Sampai chapter berapa? Jujur saja, saya tidak tahu. Melanjutkan chapter ini saja sudah terasa berat, karena saya sedang mengalami writer's block T.T... Tapi saya janji akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini secepatnya ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk Satsuki Kobayakawa atas review-nya... Terima kasih dan saya akan berusaha lebih maksimal lagi dalam memeriksa kesalahan ketik ^^ Dan terima kasih untuk Mugi Hattori yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ^^ Ah, maafkan saya yang terlalu cerewet kali ini #ditendang# terima kasih sekali lagi ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


End file.
